Après la guerre
by Kate Nightingale
Summary: Alors que son pays et ses alliés ont enfin réussi à repousser et à vaincre leur envahisseur, Jack Harkness est envoyé en ex-territoire ennemi pour une mission d'envergure. Il y fait la connaissance de Ianto, jeune capitaine de l'armée adverse qu'on place sous ses ordres. Pour Jack,  "ennemi"  ça n'a jamais voulu dire grand chose de toute façon... UA. JH/IJ, OH/TS.
1. Chapter 1

_**Après la guerre - Chapitre 1**_

_**Résumé** : Alors que son pays et ses alliés ont enfin réussi à repousser leur envahisseur, Jack Harkness est envoyé en ex-territoire ennemi pour une mission d'envergure. Il y fait la connaissance de Ianto, jeune capitaine de l'armée ennemie qu'on place sous ses ordres. Pour Jack, « ennemi » ça n'a jamais voulu dire grand chose de toute façon... UA. JH/IJ, OH/TS._

_**Disclamer** : Je peux vous assurer que les personnages de Torchwood ne m'appartiennent pas. Sinon, ils aurait été INFINIMENT mieux traités. Merci encore, hein, Russell T. Davies..._

_**Pairing** : Jack Harkness et Ianto Jones_

_**Rating** : T (l'histoire est « pour adultes » je dirais, mais aucun contenu choquant ou explicite)_

_**Avertissements** : Premièrement, cette fic contient mentions de traitements violents et abusifs sur autrui. Aucune description voyeuriste mais une victime qui raconte ce qu'elle a vécu._

_Deuxièmement, il sera aussi mention d'une histoire d'amour impliquant deux hommes. Donc, homophobes, esprits étriqués ou encore manifestants anti-mariage gay « j'ai-rien-contre-les-homos-d'ailleurs-j'en-connais », vous dégagez. Et en silence. Merci. Sérieusement, j'ai du mal à croire que des homophobes ou puritains en tout genre puisse traîner sur le fandom Torchwood, vu que ça implique logiquement d'avoir regardé la série où une bonne partie des personnages sont bisexuels. Mais bon. Même les cons s'égarent parait-il._

_**Notes **: Hi everybody ! Alors ce que vous devez savoir avant tout, c'est que cette histoire est un UA (univers alternatif pour ceux qui ne seraient pas familiarisé avec les abréviations barbares des fanfictions). _

_J'ai regardé Torchwood parce que dans Doctor Who, Jack est mon personnage préféré, tous persos et toutes saisons confondues. J'ai fondu d'attendrissement devant le couple qu'il forme avec Ianto et heureusement, je m'étais spoilée avant de voir la fin de la saison 3, sinon ce serait de larmes que j'aurais fondue... _

_Je ne pouvais juste pas lâcher Ianto et Jack. Alors je me suis tournée vers les fics, j'en ai lu jusqu'à l'étourdissement. Puis j'ai eu envie d'en écrire. Sauf que je trouve que le tour de la question a été plus au moins fait et je ne voyais pas quoi raconter sans tomber dans la redite. Voilà pourquoi le UA. Faut croire que Ianto et Jack traînent toujours dans un coin de ma tête mais en ce moment, il y a aussi quelque chose qui y prend beaucoup de place : je dois écrire un mémoire (pour mes études). Tout ça s'est gentiment mélangé dans un rêve dont je me souvenais parfaitement au réveil (alors que ça ne m'arrive pratiquement JAMAIS !) et cela a donné ceci..._

_Mon mémoire porte en partie sur la restitution des œuvres d'art. Seconde Guerre mondiale, tout ça. Dans mon rêve, les choses se passaient donc à cette époque et quand je me suis mise à écrire l'histoire, j'ai pensé l'y situer aussi. Sauf qu'au vu des éléments que je met dans cette histoire, il y aurait des incohérences historiques abyssales. Je peux pas faire ça. Du coup, j'ai eu l'idée d'une sorte d'univers alternatif, du genre « ça ressemble à mon monde, mais ce n'est pas mon monde ». Ce n'est pas très développé, c'est juste que je voulais un cadre neutre._

_DONC : L'histoire a pour cadre 4 pays : La Germalie, la Sardaigna, la Finche et l'Endalie (vous voyez, je n'ai pas été chercher bien loin). Ils ne sont pas situés côte à côté, je les vois plutôt presque les uns au-dessus des autres. _

_Un habitant de Germalie s'appelle un germalien et sa langue, bah c'est le germalien. Logique._

_La Germalie était dirigée par des despotes qui se font appeler les sinables (prenez les deux première voyelles, je pense que vous verrez la référence...). Elle a envahi les trois autres. Ces derniers se sont alliées et ont repoussé l'envahisseur._

_Je pense que c'est tout ce que j'avais besoin de vous préciser (et c'est déjà vraiment BEAUCOUP ! Désolée). _

.

.

.  
.

Torchwood. Il trouvait que c'était un nom étrange pour un manoir. Les sonorités appelaient plutôt à quelque chose de secret et belliqueux, comme un nom de code pour des espions ou pour une mission secrète.

Il n'avait jamais eu l'impression que ce manoir renfermait quoique ce soit de secret ou de mystérieux, si on exceptait les milliers d'œuvres d'art spoliées dans son pays et ses deux alliés, qu'on lui avait confié la vertigineuse tâche d'inventorier en vue d'en rechercher les propriétaires. La présence de ces milliers tableaux, dessins ou autres sculptures étaient surprenante voire incongrue dans ce manoir perdu en pleine campagne germalienne, mais elle n'avait plus rien d'un secret.

Pas de mystère. Du moins, c'est ce que Jack croyait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve Ianto Jones à genoux et en sanglots dans une des pièces inutilisées du sous-sol.

Ça faisait un bon moment qu'il le cherchait, le bougre. Jack avait besoin de la liste de tableaux qu'on avait pu relier au grand collectionneur Koen. C'était Ianto qui l'avait établi et pas moyen de savoir ce qu'il en avait fait.

Il fallait dire que la communication, ce n'était franchement pas le fort de cet homme. Jack, comme Tosh et Owen, faisait tout pour qu'il ne sente pas comme un prisonnier mais il en avait le comportement : craintif, renfermé, sur ses gardes, solitaire.

Il n'avait rien des officiers germaliens que Jack, Tosh et Owen avaient pris l'habitude de côtoyer pour leur plus grand déplaisir lorsque leur pays avait été occupé. Ces derniers étaient mal-polis, arrogants et brutaux dès que l'occasion s'en présentait.

Ianto Jones était tout le contraire. Calme. Polis. Discret. Travailleur. Jack aurait tant voulu qu'il ne sente pas comme un esclave – ce qu'il n'était d'ailleurs pas. Le gouvernement allié qui avait repris la direction de la Germalie, le pays de Ianto, après la défaite de l'armée germalienne et la chute de son gouvernement, avait bien précisé que les prisonniers de guerre affectés à l'effort de reconstruction devaient être bien traités, logés et nourris, comme des travailleurs ordinaires. Sauf qu'ils n'étaient pas payés. Ils étaient là, contre leur volonté avouons-le, pour expier la dette que leur pays avait envers trois pays frontaliers après les avoir attaqués et envahis.

Jack n'était absolument pas d'accord avec cela. Ce raisonnement de « vous avez joué aux cons, vous devez payer maintenant ». Répondre à la contrainte par la contrainte. C'était absolument contraire à tout ce en quoi il croyait. Mais on ne lui avait pas demandé son avis.

Lorsque ses supérieurs l'avaient contacté pour lui dire qu'un prisonnier germalien allait être affecté au manoir Torchwood et placé sous ses ordres, il avait poussé de hauts cris. Et il s'était vu rétorquer sèchement qu'on se fichait bien de son opinion. Jack avait donc du faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et admettre que la tâche qu'il devait accomplir ici était tellement vaste qu'un peu d'aide supplémentaire ne serait sûrement pas superflue.

Tout de même, lorsqu'il regardait Ianto Jones passer des journées complètes la tête baissée, littéralement absorbé par sa tâche, il n'arrivait pas à voir en qui ce garçon avait mérité qu'on le condamne aux travaux forcés. Comme eux tous, il n'avait qu'obéit aux ordres. Qui pouvait-il si son pays était dirigé par un gouvernement despotique, tyrannique et raciste par dessus le marché ? Jack était sûr que Ianto n'était même pas en âge de voter quand ces abrutis étaient arrivés au pouvoir dans un pays désespéré par une sévère récession économique.

Vraiment, il marchait sur des œufs avec Ianto, ayant l'impression d'être son bourreau tout en ayant envie d'être son ami.

Tosh, avec toute sa sensibilité féminine, lui avait dit quelques jours auparavant qu'elle lisait une crainte immense dans les yeux de Ianto et qu'elle avait sensation qu'il avait peur d'être maltraité. Cette intuition se trouva totalement confirmée lorsque Jack, inquiet par l'évidente détresse du jeune homme, s'approcha de lui.

-Ianto ?

Ce dernier sursauta violemment, tourna la tête pour s'apercevoir de la présence de Jack et en un réflexe vif, se cacha le visage de son bras, comme pour parer un coup.

-Oh seigneur, Ianto, je ne vais pas te faire de mal ! Soupira Jack en faisant quelques pas en arrière pour démontrer son absence de mauvaises intentions.

Le jeune homme baissa lentement son bras mais demeura prostré sur le sol.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, mon vieux ? S'inquiéta Jack. Est-ce que tu es blessé ?

Ianto fit lentement non de la tête.

-Ok. Apparemment, cet endroit ne te réussi pas trop, non ? Et si on sortait plutôt prendre l'air ?

Le germalien hocha la tête cette fois-ci, se remit sur ses pieds et essuya ses larmes d'un geste furtif.

Jack s'efforça de marcher à ses côtés jusqu'à l'extérieur, ne marchant ni derrière, ni devant lui. Il ne dit rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient atteint le soleil et commença à cheminer sur l'un des chemins qui parcouraient l'immense parc entourant le manoir, invitant d'un geste l'autre homme à le suivre.

-Parle-moi, lui dit-il simplement. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. S'il te plaît.

Ianto sursauta comme si on l'avait piqué.

-C'est cruel... dit-il. Si cruel de m'avoir fait revenir ici. Parfois les souvenirs remontent, je n'y peux rien. J'essaie mais c'est dur... Pardonnez-moi, monsieur.

Jack était tellement incrédule qu'il en oublia de le reprendre sur le « monsieur ».

-Ianto, je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles ! Sincèrement. Tu es déjà venu ici, avant ?

Le germalien le dévisagea, méfiant.

-Bien sûr, répondit-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

-Je l'ignorais, je te le jure ! Je n'ai absolument aucune idée d'à quoi ce château pouvait servir avant qu'on y stocke les œuvres. Je sais juste qu'il appartenait à ton gouvernement mais je croyais qu'ils le gardaient sous le coude en cas de besoin...

Ianto dévisagea intensément Jack, comme pour évaluer s'il disait la vérité ou non.

-J'ai toujours cru que... murmura-t-il finalement.

-Que quoi, Ianto ? S'il te plaît, dis-moi.

-Je croyais que le fait de m'avoir renvoyé ici était une punition supplémentaire, avoua-t-il.

-Oh seigneur ! Une punition pour quoi ?

-Parce que je suis un salaud de sinable, répondit-il avec un naturel désarment.

Jack eut une furieuse envie de le prendre dans ses bras.

-Tous les hommes de ton pays en âge de combattre ont été des sinables, Ianto, ça ne fait pas de toi un salaud.

Les sinables étaient le nom que c'était donné les dirigeants germaliens et qui s'était étendu aux soldats et officiers.

-Vous savez bien que si, rétorqua le jeune homme en baissant les yeux.

Jack sentit une sorte de détresse monter en lui. C'était ça que ressentait Ianto ? Mais que faisait-il parmi les prisonniers, bon sang ?!

-Je t'assure que ton affectation ici n'est que le fruit d'un total hasard, lui assura Jack. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans cet endroit qui te bouleverse tant ?

-Vous... vous ne savez vraiment pas ?

-Je te le jure sur les têtes de Tosh et Owen.

Le jeune homme avait l'air stupéfait.

-Alors vous...

Il s'interrompit et Jack put presque physiquement le voir se tendre. Puis il prit une grande inspiration et reprit.

-Cet endroit, c'était l'enfer.

Jack sursauta.

-C'était une sorte de prison, poursuivit Ianto. Les pièces du sous-sol étaient fermées à clé et servaient de cellules. Je suis quasiment sûr que lorsque vous m'avez trouvé tout à l'heure, j'étais dans la mienne.

Jack se couvrit la bouche d'une main.

-Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Ils appelaient ça des « indisciplinés ». Les gens comme moi. Je les ai toujours détestés. Ces sales sinables, leurs idées dégoûtantes et leur haine d'autrui. J'avais 18 ans quand la guerre a été déclarée. On voulait m'envoyer dans un camps d'entraînement. J'ai dis hors de question et je me suis tiré. J'ai vécu dans ce que vous appelez la clandestinité, dans votre langue. Il y avait des tonnes de gens comme moi. Mais ils ont fini par me remettre la main dessus. J'ai continué à dire « hors de question que je participe à votre merde ». Alors ils m'ont envoyé ici. Presque une semaine sans boire, ni manger, dès l'arrivée. Puis ils vous sortent de la cellule, vous demandent si vous n'êtes toujours pas décidé à revenir à de meilleurs sentiments. Si vous répondez non, ils vous tabassent. Devant les autres cellules pour que les autres entendent. Parfois, ils ramènent des objets pour que ça fasse encore plus mal. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'est que ça s'arrête. Et quand un type est vraiment trop borné, qu'ils ont acquis la conviction qu'ils ne pourront rien en tirer, ils l'emmènent dans la cour et lui tirent une balle dans la tête. Puis ils réunissent tous les autres prisonniers dans la cour et les obligent à creuser un trou pour mettre le mort dedans. C'est après ça que j'ai craqué. J'avais envie que ça s'arrête mais la mort... ça me faisait tellement peur... Alors j'ai cédé. J'ai dis d'accord, je suis sorti et je suis devenu l'un d'eux. Je suis un vendu, voilà ce que je suis.

Stupéfait, atterré par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Jack ne trouvait pas de mot. Que dire lorsqu'un homme aussi jeune que Ianto venait de vous avouer un passé pareil ? Tant de souffrances... Jack fut obligé de croiser fermement ses mains dans son dos pour s'empêcher à nouveau de le prendre dans ses bras. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du tout aimé ça, il ne supportait pas le moindre contact physique. Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi.

-Je suis tellement, tellement désolé, réussi finalement à dire Jack à un Ianto qui avait gardé les yeux baissés. Regarde-moi, dit-il gentiment. Je ne savais pas, je te le jure. Bon sang, Ianto pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu as toujours l'air d'avoir peur... Tu ne mérites pas ce qui t'arrive et crois-moi, jamais je n'ai voulu participer à ta souffrance.

Ianto hocha la tête.

-Je vous crois, monsieur, dit-il simplement.

Jack poussa un soupir.

-Ianto, par pitié... Laisse tomber ce « monsieur ». Appelle-moi capitaine si tu tiens tellement à une marque de respect.

-J'étais capitaine aussi, dit Ianto avec un bref sourire.

-Ça non plus, je ne savais pas. Je peux t'appeler capitaine aussi si tu veux, proposa Jack en souriant à son tour.

-Je préfère Ianto, si ça ne vous dérange pas, monsi... euh...

-Jack. Juste Jack. Sois gentil. Ou alors rien du tout si tu n'arrives vraiment pas à utiliser mon prénom.

-D'accord, lâcha Ianto dans un soupir.

-Viens, dit Jack en faisant demi-tour. Rentrons. J'ai des coups de fil à passer. Et au fait, qu'est-ce que tu as fait de la liste Koen ?

-Elle est dans le dossier des propriétaires finchois.

-Tu pourras me l'amener ? Et, Ianto, reprit-il, si tu as à nouveau besoin de redescendre pour faire face à ton passé, tu n'as pas besoin de le faire seul, tu sais.

Ianto lui jeta un regard pénétrant.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Deux jours plus tard, une équipe de cinq soldats fut envoyée au manoir avec ordre de retourner tout le parc s'il le fallait. L'état major avait pris les déclarations de Ianto rapportées par Jack très au sérieux. Si c'était vrai, cela signifiait qu'il y avait eu une forme de résistance au sein même de la Germalie alors que les sinables s'étaient toujours vantés d'avoir tout un peuple uni derrière eux.

Les soldats n'eurent pas à chercher bien loin et sous les yeux de Tosh, Jack, Owen et Ianto, ils déterrèrent des dizaines de cadavres durant toute une après-midi.

S'en fut vite trop pour la sensible Tosh qui éclata en sanglots, au grand désarroi des soldats. Owen la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler et Jack avait terriblement envie d'en faire de même avec Ianto, qui regardait silencieusement ses camarades d'infortune être extraits des vulgaires trous dans lesquels ils avaient été jetés. Au bout d'un moment, une larme solitaire roula le long de sa joue. Bouleversé, Jack s'approcha de lui – il se tenait un peu à l'écart de Tosh, Owen et lui-même, et posa une main sur son épaule. Ianto se retourna brièvement et lui lança un regard reconnaissant.

-On va tout faire pour les identifier, lui dit Jack. On rendra ceux qu'on peut à leur famille et évidemment, on donnera à tous les autres une sépulture décente.

-Je sais, répondit Ianto d'une voix basse et tremblante. Merci. Merci, Jack.

Jack lui serra brièvement l'épaule.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Jack mit plusieurs semaines avant de réussir à obtenir le dossier militaire de Ianto. Il était classé confidentiel, ce qui en disait déjà long. Il n'y avait aucune mention de son passage dans les geôles du manoir. Jack apprit plus tard qu'il n'y avait nulle trace de l'horrible dessein auquel cet endroit avait été réservé avant de devenir un dépôt d'œuvres spoliées. Nulle archive, nulle affectation de mission pour les bourreaux, aucun compte rendu sur les prisonniers, rien. Tout avait été détruit pour enterrer à jamais le sort de ces résistants de l'ombre. Si Ianto n'avait pas parlé, personne n'aurait peut-être jamais rien su.

Dans son dossier, il n'y avait une mention « à surveiller, potentiellement réfractaire » qui avait probablement justifiée à elle-seule le classement confidentiel. En la découvrant, Ianto n'en fut pas le moins du monde étonné. Il avait été un stratège militaire pour le général chargé de l'invasion de la Saraigna. Il n'avait jamais été sur le terrain et savait que son supérieur l'avait en permanence à l'œil.

Son dossier révélait aussi que des tests pratiqués quand il était enfant montraient qu'il était un sur-doué, doté d'une intelligence et d'une mémoire hors du commun.

-C'est pour ça qu'ils m'ont traqué, lui dit Ianto. Il ne pouvait laisser le petit génie dans la nature alors qu'il pouvait s'avérer tellement utile, maugréa-t-il.

Jack ne pouvait pas laisser les choses en l'état. Ianto ne méritait pas d'être un prisonnier. Il remua ciel et terre, poussa de nombreux hurlements au téléphone mais obtient finalement assez rapidement gain de cause : Ianto fut libéré et libre de faire ce qu'il voulait.

A cette annonce, le jeune homme eut une réaction curieuse. Un mouvement de recul et un air terrifié. Puis il se reprit et demanda à pouvoir poursuivre son travail au manoir Torchwood. Il ne demanda même pas à être payé. Puisqu'il était libre de ses mouvements, personne ne pouvait lui refuser de continuer sa tache. Jack obtient tout de même que l'on verse une rétribution sur un compte à son nom. Il trouverait le bon moment pour lui parler.

Jack se souvenait des paroles que Ianto avait prononcées « c'est cruel, si cruel de m'avoir renvoyé ici ». Rester dans ce lieu où il avait été jadis torturé, n'était-ce pas un moyen pour Ianto de se punir lui-même ?

En même temps, Jack était incapable de le chasser. Même pas parce que Ianto faisait de l'excellent travail et était d'une efficacité redoutable. Il ne voulait pas le voir partir parce qu'il l'appréciait. Vraiment beaucoup. Toute sa manière d'être le touchait au-delà des mots. Ce n'était pas rationnel, c'était juste ce qu'il ressentait. Même si Ianto était si silencieux et renfermé qu'on pouvait difficilement qualifier sa compagnie d'agréable, il aimait quand même être au-près de lui. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de le consoler, de lui faire oublier ses souffrances et sa colère envers lui-même. Il aimait son esprit vif, l'éclat malicieux qui apparaissait parfois – bien que trop rarement, dans ses yeux. Il aimait ses mains fines, le bleu pur de ses yeux, son petit nez en trompette et sa voix calme, presque rassurante même lorsqu'on connaissait son esprit torturé.

En fait, il en était complètement mordu et aurait voulu pouvoir l'aider même si à l'évidence, il n'arrivait pas à trouver comme s'y prendre. Ianto demeurait comme une forteresse impénétrable. Une très jolie forteresse, pleine de bonnes manières mais hermétiquement insondable. Et Jack savait que Ianto était tellement plus qu'un joli garçon bien élevé.

-Monsieur ? Dit Ianto en faisant un pas dans la pièce qui servait de bureau à Jack après avoir frappé à la porte ouverte.

Jack lui jeta un regard agacé. Encore ce « monsieur ». Ce garçon était plus têtu qu'une mule.

-Désolé, reprit Ianto en baissant la tête.

Jack secoua la sienne. Parfois, il avait envie d'attraper Ianto par les épaules et de le secouer jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe un peu le masque des bonnes manières ampoulées et soit enfin lui-même.

-Tu as des frères et sœurs ? Lança Jack à brûle pourpoint .

Ianto eut l'air très surpris. C'était normal puisqu'il était là pour demander quelque chose à Jack et ne s'attendait pas à voir sa requête devancée par une question personnelle.

Jack haussa les sourcils, comme pour le mettre au défit de ne pas répondre.

-D'une certaine manière, oui, répondit Ianto.

-C'est-à-dire ? S'étonna Jack.

-J'ai été élevé dans un orphelinat, expliqua le jeune homme. D'une certaine manière, les camarades avec qui j'ai passé toutes ces années pourraient être considérés comme des frères et sœurs.

-Je ne savais pas, dit Jack.

Évidemment puisque ce bougre ne racontait jamais rien sur lui-même sauf si on l'y obligeait presque.

-Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à tes parents ? Poursuivit-il.

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je n'ai toujours connu que l'orphelinat. Puis les planques, puis ici, puis les QG en Saraigna, puis un peu la prison et à nouveau ici. Ça bouge pas mal depuis quelques années, ajouta-t-il ironiquement.

-Comment c'était ? Demanda Jack.

-Quoi donc ?

-L'orphelinat.

-Sinistre. Ennuyeux. Des bonnes sœurs moralisatrices. Des camarades pénibles pour la plupart. J'imagine que voir tout le temps les même personnes sans la possibilité d'aller voir ailleurs finit par vous les rendre détestables.

-Vous ne pouviez pas sortir ? S'étonna Jack.

-Sauf pour aller à l'église ou au marché. L'orphelinat avait une sorte de parc, on n'était pas censé en dépasser les limites le reste du temps. Une vie follement excitante ! ironisa-t-il.

Jack acquit la conviction que Ianto avait du être un véritable rebelle. Un rebelle extrêmement intelligent par dessus le marché. Puis ce qu'il avait vécu ici autrefois avait cassé cela en lui, bien qu'il y en avait des réminiscences parfois dans ses mots ou dans son regard. C'était ce Ianto qui s'ennuyait à l'orphelinat et embêtait les bonnes sœurs que Jack voulait connaître.

-J'aurais aimé te connaître à cette époque, lui dit-il.

A sa grande surprise, Ianto lui offrit l'un de ses extrêmement rares sourires.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut ? Reprit Jack en lui souriant à son tour.

-Il y a une toile qui pose problème. Tosh a lancé un de ses programmes de comparaison mais je suis quasiment sûr que le résultat confirmera.

-C'est un faux ? Demanda Jack.

Ianto hocha la tête.

-Montre-moi.

Ils rejoignirent une des salles de stockage où se trouvait le tableau en question.

Bien qu'il n'avait pas la moindre formation en histoire de l'art, contrairement à Jack qui enseignait cette discipline en plus de l'archéologie dans une prestigieuse faculté de son pays, Ianto avait un œil très doué pour repérer les moindres détails et une véritable mémoire photographique.

Avec le sérieux d'un étudiant en plein exposé, Ianto lui montra les détails qui clochaient.

-C'est extrêmement bien vu, le félicita Jack. Tout le monde s'y ait laissé prendre visiblement. Comme d'habitude, il n'y a que toi qui ait les yeux en face des trous.

-Merci.

-Je n'ai pas le moindre idée de ce qu'on va faire des faux, soupira Jack. Comme si tout ça n'était pas déjà assez complexe comme ça...

Il fut interrompu par Owen qui les rejoignit dans la pièce.

-Ah, tu es là ! dit-il à Jack. C'est la merde, elle est encore malade à crever !

Jack eut presque envie de rire devant les yeux de chien battus d'Owen.

-Est-ce que c'est vraiment à moi de t'expliquer ça ? Tu es médecin, oui ou non ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton rieur. Elle est enceinte donc elle vomit. Quoi de plus normal ?

Tosh attendait un heureux événement et Owen était le papa. Jack souriait à chaque fois qu'il pensait que sans lui, ces deux-là ne se seraient jamais rencontrés et aimés.

-Il y a cette plante, dit doucement Ianto. J'en ai vu dans le parc. Je ne connais pas son nom dans votre langue. Si elle en boit une infusion, ça fera passer les nausées.

Jack et Owen le dévisagèrent.

-J'ai été élevé par des bonnes sœurs, se défendit presque Ianto en levant les bras au ciel. Je connais tous les remèdes de grand mère possibles et imaginables. Une des filles de l'orphelinat est tombée enceinte quand j'avais une quinzaine d'années. Vous n'imaginez même pas le scandale.

-Tu veux bien me montrer ? Demanda Owen. Franchement, tout est bon à prendre pour la soulager.

Jack sourit. Il connaissait peu d'hommes aussi protecteurs et affectionnés qu'Owen. Lui qui paraissait si bourru au premier abord...

Finalement, ce fut même Ianto qui prépara l'infusion pour Tosh car Gwen, la germalienne qui s'occupait ordinairement de la cuisine, ne travaillait pas l'après-midi.

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à la fille enceinte de l'orphelinat ? Lui demanda Jack alors que Ianto touillait sa mixture d'un air distrait.

-Oh, le père a été sommé de trouver un travail ce qui est très difficile en Germalie quand on n'est pas majeur. Ils ont dû se marier et quitter l'orphelinat au plus vite. Je ne les ai plus jamais revu. Au moins, ils ont une famille maintenant, ajouta-t-il après un instant de silence.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

_Je ne sais pas encore à quelle fréquence je vais publier (ça dépendra des réactions que je recevrais, je suppose) mais sachez que, fidèle à un précepte que je m'impose depuis des années (et qui explique pourquoi les dernières fics que j'ai postées ici datent de Mathusalem...), je publie rien avant d'avoir intégralement écrit l'histoire. Elle contient 5 chapitres. Et je vous garantie que vous en connaîtrez la fin (si vous voulez!)._

_**Merci à vous** ! _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Après la guerre - Chapitre 2**_

**Résumé** : Alors que son pays et ses alliés ont enfin réussi à repousser et à vaincre leur envahisseur, Jack Harkness est envoyé en ex-territoire ennemi pour une mission d'envergure. Il y fait la connaissance de Ianto, jeune capitaine de l'armée ennemie qu'on place sous ses ordres. Pour Jack, « ennemi » ça n'a jamais voulu dire grand chose de toute façon... UA. JH/IJ, OH/TS.

**Disclamer** : Je peux vous assurer que les personnages de Torchwood ne m'appartiennent pas. Sinon, ils auraient été INFINIMENT mieux traités. Merci encore, hein, Russell T. Davies...

**Pairing** : Jack Harkness et Ianto Jones

**Rating** : Je pense que tout de même, le M s'impose ici.

**Avertissements** : Premièrement, cette fic contient mentions de traitements violents et abusifs sur autrui. Aucune description voyeuriste mais une victime qui raconte ce qu'elle a vécu.

Deuxièmement, il sera aussi mention d'une histoire d'amour impliquant deux hommes. Donc, homophobes, esprits étriqués ou encore manifestants anti-mariage gay « j'ai-rien-contre-les-homos-d'ailleurs-j'en-connais », vous dégagez. Et en silence. Merci. Sérieusement, j'ai du mal à croire que des homophobes ou puritains en tout genre puisse traîner sur le fandom Torchwood, vu que ça implique logiquement d'avoir regardé la série où une bonne partie des personnages sont bisexuels. Mais bon. Même les cons s'égarent parait-il.

**Publié le ****: 6 août 2013**

**Note **: Merci beaucoup à Gravitule pour ta review ! Je n'ai pas pu te répondre, j'en profite donc ici pour te remercier d'avoir laissé une trace de ton passage ! J'espère que la suite te plaira.

Merci aussi à ceux (où plutôt celles en l'occurrence, je crois) qui ont mis cette histoire en alerte.

.

.

A quelques kilomètres du manoir Torchwood, il y avait le village de Neuchaten où habitaient Gwen et Rhys, le couple de civils germaliens qui s'occupait de l'intendance au manoir.

Le village comportait quelques commerces et un bar peuplé en permanence d'habitués où Jack se rendait de temps à autre pour boire un verre et s'aérer l'esprit.

Il y avait fait la connaissance de Lukas, un grand type dégingandé au regard hanté et qui était le seul dans les parages à parler la langue de Jack. Ce dernier savait se faire comprendre des germaliens non-bilingues mais ne pouvait pas tenir une longue conversation.

Jack avait été surpris de la manière dont on traitait Lukas. Avec des égards mais aussi avec une sorte de gêne et des regards fuyants comme s'il avait été victime d'un dommage dont les autres avait honte et dont ils essayaient maladroitement de se faire pardonner. En fait, c'était exactement ça. Lukas expliqua un jour à Jack qu'il était un rescapé des camps dans lesquels les sinables avaient parqué tous ceux qui ne correspondaient pas aux critères de pureté dont ils voulait garantir la race germalienne. Ces mêmes camps dont la découverte de l'existence avait du être un supplice pour Ianto qui, même s'il n'y était pour rien, ne pouvait plus se défaire de sa honte.

Jack n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, il avait parlé de Ianto à Lukas.

-Tu l'aimes beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?

Jack avait hoché la tête.

-Ce garçon ne connaît pas sa chance.

Puis, tout naturellement, Lukas s'était proposé de parler au jeune homme, arguant que ça leur ferait sûrement du bien, à lui comme à Ianto.

-Tu sais, lui dit Lukas, après avoir vécu ce genre de chose, après avoir été privé de ta liberté, il n'y a qu'une chose qui te soulage vraiment, c'est d'être en paix avec toi-même. Personnellement, je le suis. J'ai mis de côté la colère et la haine. Après être sorti de là, j'ai parcouru le pays et je n'y vois que des gens replis de honte. Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne chose, ni pour eux, ni pour moi. Laisse-moi parler à ton Ianto. Si c'est un type aussi intelligent que tu le dis, peut-être que ce que j'ai à lui dire fera son chemin dans son esprit.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Ianto était dans sa chambre, probablement entrain de lire comme il le faisait toujours pendant son temps libre.

Jack frappa à sa porte et lui demanda s'il avait une minute.

-Bien sûr, monsieur, entrez.

Jack leva les yeux au ciel et poussa la porte.

-Viens, lui dit-il.

Ianto qui était allongé sur son lit, abandonna son livre et se mit debout.

-Je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un, dit Jack en le poussant presque dans le salon où il avait installé son hôte d'un soir. Voici Lukas. Lukas, Ianto. Je vous laisse, je pense que vous allez avoir des choses à vous dire.

Et ils les planta là.

Lukas fut amusé de constater que Ianto suivait Jack des yeux avec l'expression d'un chiot abandonné.

-_Je suis heureux de faire ta connaissance_, lui dit-il dans leur langue et Ianto sursauta.

-_Qui êtes-vous ?_ Demanda Ianto avec une extrême méfiance.

-Juste un type du village, répondit Lukas en repassant à l'endalien au cas où Jack aurait été dans les parages à vouloir écouter leur conversation. Je ne te veux absolument aucun mal. Assieds-toi.

Ianto s'exécuta avec lenteur.

-J'étais dans le camps de Terbaunia, commença Lukas.

Terbaunia, en Germalie, avait été l'un des pires camps de travail pour les « impurs ». On l'avait surnommé le camp de la mort.

Ianto sursauta violemment.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il précipitamment, je …

-Je ne suis pas ici pour t'accuser de quoi que ce soit, le coupa Lukas. Tu crois vraiment que Jack t'aurait laissé seul avec moi si c'était le cas ?

Ianto lui jeta un regard étonné.

-S'il y a bien quelqu'un en ce monde en qui tu peux avoir confiance, c'est en Jack, lui dit Lukas. J'ai vu l'affection qu'il y a dans ses yeux lorsqu'il parle de toi. Laisse-moi te dire que tu es un sacré petit veinard, j'aurais bien tenté ma chance avec lui s'il n'avait pas eu que le nom de Ianto à la bouche.

Ianto allait de surprise en surprise.

-Tu es si jeune... Lui dit Lukas avec un air attendri. Tu ne sais pas reconnaître une affection sincère quand tu la vois ?

-Jack... Jack est un homme, lâcha Ianto, perplexe.

Son interlocuteur lui tapota le genoux.

-Mon pauvre vieux, tu en es encore là ? Pauvre Jack ! Je vais peut-être tenter ma chance après tout... ajouta-t-il.

-Je ne comprends pas ce que vous me voulez, dit Ianto.

-Eh bien, c'est très simple, mon cher Ianto. Jack, qui est un homme très sympathique pour lequel on a curieusement envie de se mettre en quatre, m'a parlé de toi. Du soucis qu'il se fait pour toi. Des souffrances dans lesquelles tu as l'air d'être bloqué. De sa frustration parce qu'il n'arrive pas à t'aider. Alors je me suis dis que moi, je pouvais peut-être essayer. Ianto, dit-il en le regardant droit les yeux, je suis un survivant de Terbaunia. Avant ça, j'ai été un « indiscipliné » comme toi, sauf qu'ils ne voulaient pas de moi dans leur belle armée. L'esprit un peu trop libre et la peau un peu trop foncée, double crime, tu vois ? Et tu sais ce qui est important dans ce que je viens de te dire ? Ce sont les mots « comme toi ». Nous sommes les mêmes Ianto. Tu es une victime et un survivant, toi aussi et sûrement pas un monstre ou un bourreau.

Ianto secoua fermement la tête.

-Vous ne vous rendez pas compte, soupira-t-il. Je suis un vendu. J'ai accepté de rentrer dans les rangs. J'ai aidé un général à planifier des batailles... Je suis l'un d'eux.

-Pourquoi l'as-tu fait ? Pourquoi être rentré dans les rangs ?

Ianto baissa les yeux.

-Dis-moi, il n'y a pas de honte, lui assura Lukas.

-Parce que si je ne l'avais pas fait, ils auraient fini par me tuer. Comme ils ont tué tous ces hommes qui étaient enterrés là, dit Ianto en désignant le parc du doigt. J'avais trop peur. Je suis un lâche.

Lukas prit les mains de Ianto dans les siennes.

-Ianto, vouloir vivre est naturel. Ce n'est pas lâche. Il n'y a pas une seule chose que je n'aurais pas faite pour pouvoir sortir de ce camp de malheur. Ianto, pas une seule. Tu n'es pas un lâche, tu es un être humain normalement constitué qui fait ce que toutes les créatures de cette planète s'acharnent à faire : survivre.

-Et eux ? Rétorqua Ianto en désignant le parc du menton. Ils ont préféré la mort.

-Oui, et c'est leur choix. Dans ce genre de cas, quand ta propre vie est en jeux, il n'y a pas de bons ou de mauvais choix, Ianto. Il y a juste un instinct de survie plus ou moins développé, je suppose. Des personnalités plus ou moins fortes qui décident ou pas de s'accrocher à la vie. Tu as honte d'avoir préféré vivre ?

-J'ai honte d'avoir tourné le dos à ce que j'étais et à ce en quoi je croyais.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Je pense que tu es perdu, que tu n'as plus de repères et que tu souffres. Mais tu te trompes en pensant que tu t'es trahi toi-même. Être entré contraint et forcé dans l'armée ne fait pas de toi un des leurs. Pour moi, ça fait longtemps que tu es un prisonnier de guerre.

-Je ne le suis plus. Jack m'a fait libérer.

-Je sais. Et qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ?

-Je ne sais que faire d'autre. Rien ni personne ne m'attend nulle part.

Lukas eut un sourire.

-Vraiment ? Je n'en serais pas si sûr à ta place. Ici même, quelqu'un ne demande qu'à t'aimer, tu sais. C'est une chance, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte.

Lukas se leva et Ianto l'imita. Lukas l'enlaça alors dans une étreinte fraternelle.

-Sois heureux, mon frère, lui chuchota-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir raccompagné Lukas à la porte, Jack débarqua dans la pièce pour y trouver un Ianto en pleurs.

-Je ne sais pas si c'était une si bonne idée, dit-il comme s'il se parlait à lui-même. Je me disais que lui au moins réussirait peut-être à percer ta carapace. Je ne voulais pas qu'il te bouleverse aux larmes.

-Je suis à fleur de peau, ce n'est pas de sa faute, rétorqua Ianto.

-C'est cet endroit, soupira Jack. Comment pourrais-tu te sentir bien ici ? C'est une pénitence que tu t'imposes, reconnais-le.

-Nous avons un travail a effectuer ici, rétorqua Ianto.

-Moi, oui. Toi, tu n'as aucune obligations d'aucune sorte. Tu n'as pas envie d'être libre ?

-Je le suis.

-Oh, vraiment ? Tu n'as pas le comportement d'un homme libre.

-Je suis désolé si j'ai eu l'air de vous repousser … Jack. Vous êtes l'une des seules personnes sur cette planète a m'avoir jamais témoigné de la bienveillance.

-Ianto, ne t'excuse pas, sourit Jack. Si tu n'as pas envie de me compter parmi tes amis, personne ne pourra jamais ni t'y obliger, ni te le reprocher.

-C'est là que vous vous trompez. J'aimerais être votre ami, à vous, à Tosh et Owen. Mais je... Il n'y a comme un mur entre nous, parfois. J'ai été votre ennemi, peut-on jamais passer au-dessus de ça ?

-Tu n'as jamais été notre ennemi, Ianto.

-Évidemment que si ! Mon pays a envahi le votre !

-Alors selon toi, tous les germaliens – femmes, enfants et vieillards compris, sont mes ennemis ?

-J'étais un militaire.

-Tu l'es devenu après l'invasion, il me semble. Et dans les circonstances qu'on connaît. Qu'importe ta nationalité, ce qui compte c'est la personne que tu es. Il me semble que cette personnalité est plus que digne de notre amitié, Ianto.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

-Juste t'ouvrir un peu. Tu crois que tu pourrais faire ça ? Arrêter de ta cacher derrière une façade policée et montrer, même si ce n'est qu'un petit peu, ce que tu ressens et ce que tu penses. Juste être toi-même.

-J'ai tellement l'habitude de...

-De jouer le rôle de Ianto le parfait petit soldat ? Je sais. Qu'est ce qu'il a derrière la façade ?

-De la peur et des larmes.

-Et puis ?

-C'est tout, je crois.

-Laisse-moi t'aider à t'en débarrasser pour faire de la place pour autre chose, tu veux ?

Ianto hocha lentement la tête.

-Raconte-moi. De quoi as-tu peur ?

-Des gens, lâcha Ianto. De leurs regards. C'est comme-ci je portais encore l'uniforme. J'ai l'impression qu'ils savent. De la faim. Ça me taraude tout le temps. Et quand j'arrive devant une assiette, j'arrive à peine à manger. Des cauchemars, ceux où on me frappe, où je crie et personne ne m'entend. De l'avenir qui ne me réserve rien. De moi-même et ce corps écœurant...

Jack lui jeta un regard incrédule.

-Ton corps n'a rien d'écœurant.

-Vous croyez ?

Ianto saisit les bords du large tee-shirt qu'il portait et le retira brusquement. Jack comprit ce qu'il voulait dire. Son torse portait les marques d'innombrables tortures, de la peau brûlée et des cicatrices.

-Impossible d'oublier, cracha Ianto. Le miroir vous rappelle chaque torture tous les matins.

Puis croisant le regard attristé de Jack, il s'ébroua et fit un geste pour remettre son tee-shirt.

-Attends, dit Jack.

Il s'approcha doucement, la main tendue.

-Repousse-moi, si tu ne veux pas que je te touche, dit-il, manière implicite de solliciter son approbation.

Puis il passa lentement sur les marques de Ianto, les caressant légèrement du bout des doigts.

Une larme s'échappa de l'œil droit de Ianto.

-Je ne te ferai pas de mal, promit Jack en essuyant la larme de l'autre main. Jamais.

-Je sais, murmura Ianto.

-Tu es très beau. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de te dire ça.

-Non, dit Ianto d'une voix très basse.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Depuis ce jour, le jeune homme fit des efforts visibles pour se rendre plus sociable. Il parlait du bébé avec Tosh, lui racontant sa propre éducation, évoquant les tours qu'il avait joué aux bonnes sœurs de l'orphelinat quand il était enfant.

Owen, à qui Ianto avait pris l'habitude de poser des questions sur la médecine et le corps humain, absorbant ses réponses comme un éponge, confia à Jack combien il était agréablement étonné.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait mais c'est fou comme il est devenu agréable ! Qui aurait pu croire que derrière cette mine renfrognée se cachait un type aussi gentil et plein d'humour ?

-Moi, j'y croyais, lui répondit Jack. Il a toujours été comme ça, il suffit de l'écouter parler de son enfance. Il avait juste besoin qu'on le pousse un peu pour redevenir lui-même.

Mis à part le soir où Jack avait touché ses cicatrices, dans un geste qui tenait plus du réconfort que la tendresse, il n'avait plus touché Ianto, autrement que par des pressions amicales sur le bras. Jack le sentait énormément sur le réserve et ignorait si c'était parce qu'il avait besoin de temps, qu'il n'était pas intéressé ou qu'il ne se rendait tout simplement pas compte de son intérêt pour lui. Et des avances trop poussées pourraient le faire fuir comme une vierge effarouchée.

Surtout que les germaliens n'étaient pas très ouverts d'esprit en ce qui concernait les relations humaines. Ils en étaient encore à l'apologie du modèle de l'homme puissant et autoritaire et de la femme génitrice, faible et soumise. L'homosexualité était un tabou énorme et beaucoup d'homosexuels s'étaient vus déporter dans les camps. A mille lieux de la mentalité endalienne, celle du pays de Jack, où homosexualité, bisexualité ou transexualité étaient totalement rentrées dans les mœurs et ne posaient problème à personne.

Même si Ianto était très intelligent et apparemment plutôt ouvert d'esprit, on ne pouvait pas lui demander d'oublier son éducation – sûrement très puritaine, en quelques semaines.

Désormais, le soir, Ianto ne courrait plus s'enfermer dans sa chambre dès ses quelques bouchées de repas avalées. Il s'attardait toujours en compagnie des trois autres qui avaient pour habitude de passer leurs soirées ensemble, que ce soit pour discuter, jouer à un jeu quelconque, jouer de la musique ou lire.

Ce soir là, Tosh, fatiguée par la vague de chaleur qui sévissait en Germalie depuis quelques jours, était partie se coucher relativement tôt et Owen, en mari attentionné et futur papa gâteau qu'il était, l'avait rejoint rapidement.

Jack et Ianto s'étaient alors retrouvés seuls et Ianto avait paru sauter sur l'occasion.

-Vous vous souvenez, le jour où vous m'avez trouvé dans les sous-sols et où je vous ai parlé de ce qui se passait ici, avant ? Débuta-t-il.

-Évidemment, répondit Jack.

-Vous m'aviez dit que si je ressentais le besoin d'y retourner, je n'aurais pas à le faire seul.

-C'est toujours d'actualité.

Ianto hocha la tête avec reconnaissance.

-J'ai besoin d'y retourner, je crois. Ça me taraude depuis quelques jours.

-C'est quand tu veux, Ianto.

-Maintenant ? Proposa ce dernier d'une petite voix.

Jack se leva, en un assentiment muet.

Ils se redirent jusqu'au sous-sol en silence et Ianto prit la direction de la pièce où Jack l'avait trouvé la dernière fois. Maintenant qu'il savait, Jack regardait cet endroit d'un œil bien différent. C'était sinistre. Froid. Aucune ouverture sur le dehors, aucune lumière du jour. Des néons usés dont la lumière crépitait, donnant à l'ensemble une atmosphère de film d'horreur.

-Je suis quasiment sûr que c'était ici, dit Ianto qui se trouvait sur le seuil d'une des pièces.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Jack regarda par terre et constata avec horreur que le sol était plus sombre par endroits, en ce qui ne ressemblait que trop à d'immenses tâches de sang.

Peut-être surpris par son silence, Ianto se retourna et capta le regard horrifié de Jack. Regardant dans le même direction, il comprit.

-Ce sont des restes de sang, confirma-t-il.

-Oh seigneur ! Dit Jack dans une exclamation étouffée.

Il s'était caché la bouche de sa main.

-Il n'y avait rien, absolument rien dans ces cellules, raconta Ianto. Rien pour dormir, rien pour se laver, rien pour... comment vous dites ça, déjà ? « faire ses besoins » ? suggéra-t-il avec une grimace.

Jack approuva de la tête.

-L'odeur était si immonde... murmura Ianto. Je suis vraiment étonné que ça ait disparu. Je pensais que ça aurait imprégné les lieux pour toujours. Ça ne sent rien, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, répondit Jack, juste l'humidité.

-C'est vrai, reconnut Ianto. Je léchais l'eau qui coulait le long des murs, là, dit-il en désignant le fond de la pièce.

Jack ne put pas se retenir plus longtemps, il lui prit la main. Ianto la lui laissa et lui adressa un demi-sourire comme pour montrer qu'il comprenait que c'était un geste de réconfort et qu'il appréciait.

-Comment tu te sens ? Lui demanda Jack.

-Curieusement détaché, avoua Ianto. Comme-ci c'était arrivé à une autre personne ou dans une autre vie.

Il ressortit, séparant sa main de celle de Jack. Se retrouvant dans le couloir, il fut parcourut d'un violent frisson.

-C'était ici, le pire, dit-il.

Jack se souvint qu'il lui avait raconté que ses bourreaux battaient leurs prisonniers devant les cellules pour que les autres entendent.

-Je suis venu, poursuivit Ianto, déjà parce que j'essaie d'exorciser ces rêves que je fais sans cesse et où je reviens ici... Mais aussi, parce qu'il y a une chose que je ne vous ai pas dite la dernière fois et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je pense qu'il n'y a qu'ici que j'y arriverais.

Jack le dévisagea intensément.

-Je crois qu'il faut que vous sachiez, pour comprendre ... comprendre pourquoi j'agis comme je le fais parfois.

Jack hocha la tête.

-Je t'écoute, Ianto. Prends ton temps.

Ianto lui adressa un petit sourire reconnaissant.

-Lorsque je me tiens ici, avec vous, j'ai presque l'impression que ce n'est jamais arrivé... Mais pourtant si. Et c'est encré en moi, dans ma chair et je ne crois pas que j'arriverais à m'en débarrasser.

Il prit une longue inspiration et poursuivit.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, ils nous battaient, parfois à mains nues, parfois avec des bâtons ou des ceintures. Mais il y en avait un... Un qui était plus ignoble encore que les autres.

Il se mit à trembler.

-Il vous sortait de la cellule, vous filait quelques coups pour bien vous affaiblir et puis, tout à coup, vous le sentiez sur vous...

Oh seigneur, non, pas ça ! Supplia intérieurement Jack.

-Ce qu'il faisait, continua Ianto d'une voix curieusement monocorde et détachée en regardant fixement le sol, c'était la chose la plus douloureuse et la plus ignoble qui soit. Ça vous déchirait littéralement de l'intérieur. Il allait et venait et ça faisait tellement, tellement mal, …

Il essuya une larme d'un geste vif.

-Ce sont les pires souvenirs, dit-il. Ce gros type dégueulasse qui me rabaissait plus bas qu'à terre. J'avais cette impression de perdre mon humanité, de ne plus être qu'une chose... Dans notre culture, avoua-t-il d'une voix basse, il n'y a pas pire honte pour un homme que d'être dominé, même par sa femme. Alors par un autre homme... C'est juste inenvisageable. Celui qui vous fait ça cherche à vous humilier au-delà de ce qui est exprimable.

Il leva les yeux vers Jack et son regard se troubla.

-Je suis désolé... Je ne voulais pas vous faire pleurer !

Jack ne s'était pas rendu compte que des larmes se déversaient sur ses joues. La peine qu'il avait pour Ianto était si forte que c'était comme si un étau lui enserrait le cœur.

-Il n'y a pas de mot pour te dire à quel point je suis désolé pour toi, tellement, tellement désolé !

Ils se tenaient à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre et Jack n'osait pas faire le moindre geste vers lui.

Ianto lui adressa à nouveau son fantôme de sourire triste et Jack n'y tient plus, d'une enjambée, il fut près de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

-Désolé, murmura-t-il.

Il ne savait pas s'il s'excusait pour le geste qu'il venait de faire ou pour les horreurs qu'on avait fait subir à Ianto dans cet endroit. Sûrement un peu des deux.

-Ne le soyez pas, dit Ianto qui ne fit aucun geste pour le repousser. Vous êtes si différent de lui, vos gestes sont un réconfort.

C'était aussi un réconfort pour Jack d'entendre ça.

-J'ai eu le temps de panser mes blessures, de rationaliser tout ça, lui dit Ianto en se détachant doucement de l'étreinte de Jack. Grâce à vous, Jack et à Owen aussi, je sais reconnaître les gestes et les attitudes amicales. Je n'ai plus tout le temps peur. Mais je reste un peu comme marqué au fer rouge, vous voyez ? Je ne pourrais pas aller plus loin, me retrouver dans une situation...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend.

-Oh bon sang, bien sûr, Ianto ! Je te comprends et je suis si navré, si tu savais...

Ils remontèrent jusqu'au salon et chacun se blottit dans un fauteuil à côté de la fenêtre ouverte.

-Ianto... soupira Jack. Ce que tu as subi ici, dans ce fichu sous-sol, c'est d'un ignoble au-delà de ce qui est exprimable. Qu'est ce que je ne donnerai pas pour effacer ça...

-Et moi donc ! Dit Ianto dans un sourire triste.

-Est-ce que tu... est-ce que tu as déjà eu des relations sexuelles avec quelqu'un, avant ou après ? Lui demanda doucement Jack.

Ianto secoua négativement la tête.

Jack ferma un instant les yeux, la rage et la tristesse lui faisaient bouillir le sang.

-Tout ce que tu connais du sexe c'est cette violence, cette souffrance... soupira-t-il. Je suis si désolé pour toi !

-Comment c'est « en temps normal » ? demanda Ianto avec cette curiosité omniprésente à laquelle il l'avait habitué.

Il était comme un enfant qui ne se lassait jamais de découvrir de nouveaux mystères sur le monde. Jack trouvait que ça reflétait un courage magnifique.

-Eh bien, c'est souvent très agréable, doux parfois. Et quand tu as une affection sincère pour ton partenaire et que lui en a pour toi, ça va au-delà de ça. C'est une sorte de communion ultime. C'est beau. Je sais que ça doit te paraître incongru.

-Totalement, reconnu Ianto. Mais je vous crois. Il n'y a qu'a voir Tosh et Owen. Il est clair que ce bébé n'est sûrement pas arrivé là où il est par la contrainte...

-Non, certainement pas. Ianto, être violé, c'est l'une des pires choses qui puisse arriver à un être humain. Tu dois savoir que lorsque les deux personnes sont consentantes, quand il y a de l'affection ou au moins du respect entre eux, ça n'a strictement rien à voir avec ce que tu as vécu...

-Je sais, affirma Ianto. Mais je suis absolument incapable de m'imaginer me retrouver dans une telle situation...

Jack lui sourit avec tristesse.

-Je te comprend, tu sais.

Et c'était vrai, il comprenait. Et pendant qu'il essayait maladroitement de réconforter le jeune homme - car comment peut-on être autrement que maladroit face à un tel aveu ? Il acquit la certitude que Ianto ne pourrait jamais lui donner ce qu'il avait envie de partager avec lui. Après ce qu'il avait vécu, après un tel traumatisme, il ne pourrait pas. C'est sûrement ce qu'il avait essayé de lui dire. Et Jack était tout décidé à se contenter de son amitié. Il n'était pas déçu, il était juste horrifié par les souffrances que jusqu'à maintenant, Ianto avait du supporter seul.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Après la guerre - Chapitre 3**_

**Résumé** : Alors que son pays et ses alliés ont enfin réussi à repousser et vaincre leur envahisseur, Jack Harkness est envoyé en ex-territoire ennemi pour une mission d'envergure. Il y fait la connaissance de Ianto, jeune capitaine de l'armée ennemie qu'on place sous ses ordres. Pour Jack, « ennemi » ça n'a jamais voulu dire grand chose de toute façon... UA. JH/IJ, OH/TS.

**Disclamer** : Je peux vous assurer que les personnages de Torchwood ne m'appartiennent pas. Sinon, ils auraient été INFINIMENT mieux traités. Merci encore, hein, Russell T. Davies...

**Pairing** : Jack Harkness et Ianto Jones

**Rating** : M

**Publié le ****: 16 août 2013**

.

.

.

.

.

. 

Jack ne savait pas vraiment pour quelles raisons Ianto lui avait avoué les horreurs qu'on lui avait fait subir. Etait-ce seulement parce qu'il avait besoin d'extérioriser enfin tout cela et qu'il avait suffisamment confiance en Jack pour se confier à lui ? Ou était-ce aussi une manière de le repousser, de le décourager définitivement de tenter la moindre avance ?

Jack avait de plus en plus de doute sur cette dernière hypothèse. En effet, depuis qu'il s'était confié à lui, Ianto, très visiblement libéré d'un poids, était de plus en plus proche de lui. Cette proximité ne se traduisait pas physiquement mais plutôt dans une attitude, une complicité, des regard et des sourires. Comme si Ianto ne s'imposait plus aucune frontière maintenant que Jack savait tout et qu'il pouvait avoir en lui une confiance absolue.

Ça avait toujours été un plaisir de travailler avec Ianto. Auparavant, c'était parce qu'il était si vif et intelligent qu'il semblait comprendre ce que vous attendiez de lui avant même que vous ne le demandiez. Maintenant, c'était parce que chacun appréciait ouvertement la compagnie de l'autre. Qu'ils passaient leurs journées à se parler, partageant des anecdotes ou des réflexions.

Le soir, lorsqu'ils s'accordaient des moments de détente bien mérités, Jack apprenait à Ianto à jouer du piano. Évidemment, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, il s'était révélé un élève extrêmement doué. Et c'est un soir très tard, alors qu'ils s'étaient attardés parce que Ianto voulait apprendre un morceau en entier, que le jeune germalien réussit encore à prendre totalement Jack par surprise.

Ianto était assis devant le piano et Jack était débout, penché au-dessus de lui, détaillant les mouvements élégants des mains du jeune homme et guettant les éventuelles erreurs.

-Non, comme ça, tu vois, rectifia Jack en prenant la main gauche de Ianto pour la décaler d'une touche.

Il s'en voulu immédiatement. Parce que Ianto avait des mains aussi nerveuses que douces, ce qui avait fait naître une torsion dans son bas-ventre qu'il s'était interdit de ressentir quand il était avec lui. Le toucher ainsi était dépasser la limite qu'il s'était fixé. Mais à sa décharge, ça avait été un geste totalement spontané.

Ianto arrêta de jouer et tourna la tête. La manière dont il se mit à dévisager Jack était d'une intensité telle que ce dernier eut l'impression d'en être figé, incapable de réagir.

Puis Ianto se redressa légèrement et, d'un geste parfaitement naturel, posa ses lèvres sur celles de Jack. Il les avait douces, les lèvres. Évidemment. On aurait pu croire que ce garçon avait été créé exprès pour être une tentation pour Jack.

L'endalien poussa un gémissement incontrôlé et bougea doucement sa bouche contre le velours des lèvres de Ianto. Peut-être un peu déséquilibré, ce dernier s'accrocha d'une main à la nuque de Jack qui passa une main dans les cheveux de l'apprenti pianiste.

Finalement, Ianto se recula doucement tout en lâchant Jack et lui adressa un petit sourire. Il y avait plein de choses dans ce sourire. De la fierté. Un air un peu perdu. De la tendresse aussi. Jack aurait aimé pouvoir le photographier en cet instant.

« Mon Dieu, ce qu'il est magnifique », se dit-il.

Une main timide se posa sur la joue de Jack.

Il jeta au plus jeune un regard interrogateur.

-Depuis que je n'ai absolument plus peur de toi, il y autre chose qui se développe, lui dit Ianto de sa voix douce. Je n'y peux rien et je ne cherche pas à le contrôler de toute façon. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Tu sais, tu es un homme et il y a sans arrêt cette espèce d'alerte dans ma tête qui semble me dire « impossible ! »... Mais pourtant, je ressens ce que je ressens. Je sais que tu ne me veux que tu bien et là, j'en avais juste envie. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis capable de te donner plus. Que je n'en serais jamais capable...

-C'est déjà tellement, tellement plus que ce que je n'aurai osé espérer... avoua Jack dans un souffle.

Ianto sourit.

-Tu... Enfin tu... tu ressens quelque chose pour moi, aussi ?

-Oui, Ianto. Et tu dois savoir que je te respecte infiniment et que jamais, au grand jamais, je ne te ferai le moindre mal.

-Ça, je le sais Jack. Tu es une personne formidable.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

-Hier, j'ai embrassé Jack, lança Ianto à brûle-pourpoint alors que Tosh et lui travaillaient sur un programme informatique qui permettrait de décrypter certaines des marques qui avaient été faites par les pilleurs derrières des tableaux et dont ils ne comprenaient toujours pas la signification.

-Oooh ! S'exclama Tosh, visiblement au comble de l'excitation. C'était bien ?

Ianto la dévisagea avec scepticisme.

-Ça ne te choque pas ? S'étonna-t-il.

En réalité, il lui avait lancé ça presque comme une provocation, avec une petite pointe de masochisme, s'attendant à se confronter à son dégoût ou sa désapprobation.

-Pourquoi ça me choquerait ? Demanda la jeune femme, étonnée à son tour. Ah, parce que c'est un homme ! comprit-elle. Eh bien, si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai eu une aventure avec une femme, pendant la guerre, avant qu'on se rapproche, Owen et moi. Elle s'appelait Mary et je l'aimais beaucoup.

-Ça s'est mal terminé entre vous ?

-Oui, et pas parce qu'elle était une femme mais parce que c'était une espionne et que son but en réalité était de me soutirer des informations.

-Merde...

-Oh n'y pense plus, dit Tosh en faisant un petit mouvement de main comme pour illustrer le peu d'importance qu'elle donnait à cette affaire. C'était juste pour que tu saches que je ne suis absolument pas choquée. On est tous un peu bisexuels en Endalie, tu sais, rit-elle. Il n'y absolument rien de mal à ça !

-Les germaliens sont … beaucoup moins ouverts d'esprit que vous.

-Tu as peur du regard des autres ? Demanda gentiment Tosh.

-Oui, reconnu Ianto. Et je pourrais même avoir des problèmes... Être attiré par le même sexe est considéré comme une maladie mentale, ici.

-Oh mon dieu ! S'exclama Tosh. C'est totalement ridicule ! Il n'y a rien de plus naturel que d'être attiré par quelqu'un d'autre ! Son genre n'est qu'une particularité parmi d'autres !

Ianto hocha la tête.

-J'aime les endaliens, dit-il.

Tosh lui sourit.

-Et alors, c'était bien ? Demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

Ianto sourit à son tour.

-Oui. C'était génial. J'en avais envie depuis des jours. Mais j'avais aussi vraiment la trouille. Rétrospectivement, ça me paraît idiot. Jack est si doux et si gentil avec moi. Et là, ç'a été comme une sorte … d'accomplissement, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-Totalement, lui assura Tosh.

-Il me traite comme si j'étais précieux, souffla Ianto. Je n'étais pas sûr de ce qu'il voulait vraiment mais il m'a dit... enfin il m'a fait comprendre que je lui plais aussi.

-Ça saute aux yeux ! rit Tosh.

-C'est vrai ?

La jeune femme hocha fermement la tête.

-Il y a une si belle complicité entre vous, affirma-t-elle. Je suis tellement contente pour vous deux, Ianto !

Elle l'étreignit brièvement, l'enveloppant d'un agréable parfum de violette.

-Oh ! Je crois que le petit t'aime bien ! S'exclama Tosh, une main sur son ventre.

Ianto eut alors cette sensation merveilleuse, celle d'être parfaitement accepté, de « faire partie de la famille ». Et ça, c'était absolument inédit pour lui et incroyablement agréable.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Le dimanche, et malgré la masse considérable de travail qu'ils avaient encore a traiter – ils n'étaient que quatre après tout..., ils s'accordaient une après-midi de repos. Jack affirmait qu'ils avaient bien besoin de cela pour ne pas péter les plombs.

Ce dimanche là, Tosh et Owen s'étaient organisés un pique-nique en amoureux dans le parc du manoir, aussi loin que possible des endroits où l'on avait déterré les pauvres compagnons d'infortune de Ianto.

Le manoir était situé dans une région très peu urbanisée et ils étaient entourés de chemins de randonnée forestiers que Jack, fidèle à son esprit aventurier, avait très envie d'explorer. Ianto se déclara partant et équipés chacun d'un sac à dos garni de vivres et de matériels de premier secours, ils se mirent en route.

Le sentier qu'ils avaient emprunté serpentait le long d'un cours d'eau ce qui rendait la promenade rafraîchissante et agréable.

-Ton pays est absolument magnifique, dit Jack à Ianto.

Ianto eut un léger sourire.

-La ville où j'ai grandi est tout l'inverse d'ici, dit-il. C'est gris et bétonné. Je rêvais d'un endroit comme celui-ci quand j'étais petit. Un endroit où j'aurais pu me perdre au milieu des arbres... Et toi, c'est comment, là où tu as grandi ?

-C'est une île, dit Jack, une petite île au large des côtés endaliennes. Une centaine d'habitants, tout au plus. Des plages, un minuscule petit port. J'ai grandis les pieds dans l'eau.

-Ça devait être génial ! Dit Ianto avec un franc sourire cette fois-ci.

-Ça l'a été pendant longtemps, reconnut Jack d'une voix un peu mélancolique.

-Et après ? Demanda doucement Ianto.

Jack lui renvoya un sourire triste.

-Un été, j'avais 15 ans, expliqua-t-il, mon petit frère a disparu. Je jouais avec lui sur la plage et j'ai relâché mon attention, je ne sais même plus pourquoi... En quelques secondes, il s'était envolé. Plus une trace. On l'a cherché partout. Ma mère qui pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter... Mon père qui ne disait rien mais qui avait ce regard... On l'a retrouvé trois jours après, à l'aube, sur la plage. Étranglé.

-Oh, non ! S'exclama Ianto, choqué. Oh Jack, je suis tellement désolé...

Ianto prit la main de Jack et la serra très fort dans la sienne.

Jack lui adressa un sourire triste, souleva leurs mains jointes et embrassa celle de Ianto.

-Il s'appelait Gray, reprit Jack. Il aurait à peu près ton âge maintenant.

-Est-ce qu'on a trouvé le salaud qui...

-Oui. C'était un voisin, du genre « Monsieur tout le monde », qu'on croise à la boulangerie et qui vous demande « comment va la petite famille? »...

-Est-ce qu'il l'avait...

Jack hocha doucement la tête.

-Oh Jack... Je suis vraiment désolé...

Jack lui sourit doucement.

-Tu m'as parlé des pires moments de ta vie, voici les miens, dit-il. Je sais que tu as souffert de ne pas avoir eu de famille. Et quelque part, je te comprend. Après ça, c'est comme si la mienne n'existait plus. Dès la rentrée qui a suivi, je suis parti en pensionnat sur le continent, je m'arrangeais pour passer toutes mes vacances chez des amis et puis je suis entré à l'université. En fait, je ne suis plus jamais retourné sur mon île.

-Tu n'as jamais revu tes parents ?

-Non. Je parle parfois à ma mère au téléphone. On échange des banalités. Ils ont insisté pour payer toutes mes études, même quand j'étais en thèse et que je commençais déjà à donner des cours. Et ma mère persiste à m'inviter tous les ans pour Noël. Enfin, elle le faisait avant la guerre puisque l'île a été littéralement coupée du monde et je n'ai plus de nouvelles depuis. Mais je suppose que ça va pour eux. J'ai toujours trouvé une excuse bidon pour décliner l'invitation. Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée de me confronter à nouveau à leurs regards. Même si j'ai le double de l'âge que j'avais à l'époque. Lire à nouveau l'accusation dans leurs yeux. Le « tu n'aurais du le protéger ! », « c'est de ta faute ! », « c'était ton petit frère et tu n'as même pas été foutu d'y faire attention quand il fallait ! ». L'idée même de voir les photos de Gray de la maison... Ne pas en parler, mais entendre son prénom dans chaque silence et chaque non-dits... Je ne peux pas, franchement.

-Je suis tellement navré...

-Tu es gentil. La culpabilité, c'est une chose terrible, tu sais. Le souvenir lancinant de ce moment, de cet instant précis où tu aurais DU faire quelque chose. Le rejouer des milliers de fois en pensée. Se torturer avec ça à l'infini. Il est mort et rien de ce que je pourrais faire n'y changera jamais rien. Je ne pourrais jamais me racheter. C'est une certitude avec laquelle je vais devoir vivre toute ma vie.

Ianto augmenta la pression de sa main sur celle de Jack.

-Tu n'étais qu'un enfant...

-Toi aussi, quand tu as décidé de fuir plutôt que de laisser l'armée faire de toi un bon petit sinabe. Tu as fait un choix courageux quand moi j'ai juste oublié de faire attention...

-Tu oublies que j'ai fini par devenir un sinable au final.

-Contraint et forcé, comme on le sait. Pour moi, tu n'en est pas un. C'est comme si on t'avait enfilé de force l'uniforme.

Ianto eut un petit sourire.

Ils cheminèrent encore un long moment dans un silence paisible, puis s'arrêtèrent dans une clairière pour se reposer un peu. Allongés de tout leur long dans l'herbe, ils profitaient chacun de la présence de l'autre. Jack avait saisi la main droite de Ianto et jouait avec ses doigts en une caresse légère.

Ianto se sentit pris d'une agréable langueur...

… Il faisait sombre. Il avait froid. Faim. Et affreusement peur. Des pas retentissaient dans le couloir, si fort que ça en paraissait irréel. Il ne pouvait pas le voir mais il savait déjà que l'arrivant venait pour lui. Il sentit qu'il tremblait. Et il sursauta violemment quand la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit. Une grande silhouette sans visage s'approcha de lui et le saisit par l'épaule.

-Non, pitié... supplia-t-il. S'il vous plaît... non...

Sourd, à ses supplications, le bourreau le traîna jusqu'à l'extérieur et lui donna un coup de pied brutal pour le faire tomber sur sol.

Et le premier coup de ceinture cingla l'air.

-Nooon ! Hurla-t-il. Au secours, quelqu'un !

Ianto ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Jack le tenait serré très fort contre lui. Ils étaient tous les deux assis dans l'herbe, sous un soleil caressant. Tout cela n'était qu'un rêve.

Jack le berçait et embrassait ses cheveux.

-Tout va bien, tout va bien, chuchotait-il. Je suis là, tu es en sécurité. C'est fini...

De soulagement, Ianto pleura. C'était la première fois qu'il ne se réveillait pas seul et terrorisé après un cauchemar. La première fois que quelqu'un l'en tirait avant qu'il ne se réveille de lui même, couvert de sueur et les muscles tendus à l'extrême. La première fois que, symboliquement, quelqu'un venait à son secours, entendant ses appels.

-Merci, sanglota Ianto, merci, merci !

Jack l'embrassa sur la tempe et caressa son épaule.

-Je suis là, répéta-t-il.

Au bout d'un moment, les sanglots de Ianto cessèrent et Jack le libéra de son étreinte, restant simplement assis à ses côtés.

-C'est comme ça à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, confessa Ianto sans le regarder. Parfois jusqu'à trois fois par nuit.

Jack passa son pouce sous chacun des yeux de Ianto d'un geste empli de tant de tendresse qu'il tira de nouvelles larmes à ce dernier.

Jack eut un petit rire attendri et Ianto, qui avait enfin osé lever les yeux vers lui, tomba en arrêt devant le regard de Jack. Il y lu une infinie tendresse, une affection énorme et beaucoup d'inquiétude aussi. Que tout cela soit dirigé exclusivement vers lui paraissait si merveilleusement incroyable qu'il avait envie de s'en souvenir toute sa vie.

Puis Jack s'approcha doucement, comme il le faisait toujours pour lui laisser le temps de se dérober – ce que Ianto ne faisait jamais mais il appréciait la délicatesse du geste. Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent. Ce fut encore plus doux que d'habitude, presque cajolant, comme si Jack cherchait encore à le consoler. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Ianto pleurait encore et Jack eut à nouveau un petit rire.

-Ne me dis pas que mes baisers sont nuls à en pleurer, je sais que ce n'est pas vrai, plaisanta-t-il.

-Ils sont géniaux, dénia Ianto. Excuse-moi de me transformer en fontaine.

-Je t'ai demandé d'exprimer tes émotions, tu te souviens ? Même si ça me fend littéralement le cœur de te voir pleurer et que j'ai envie de tuer ceux qui arrivent encore à te terroriser des années plus tard, je suis content que tu laisses enfin ces larmes sortir. Tu vois maintenant combien tout garder en toi pouvait te faire du mal.

Ianto hocha la tête.

-Mais ça va aller, maintenant, ça va aller, souffla Jack en le reprenant dans ses bras.

Ianto posa sa tête contre la poitrine de Jack et sentit son cœur battre. Ce son lui parut incroyablement intime et il se sentit comme privilégié.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Le soir, alors qu'ils s'étaient tous souhaités bonne nuit et que chacun rejoignait sa chambre, Jack attrapa le poignet de Ianto dans un couloir.

-Dors avec moi, dit-il en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Ianto quand celui-ci se retourna. Je te ne toucherai pas, je ne poserai même pas le petit doigt sur toi si tu veux, parole d'honneur ! Mais je serrai là quand tu te réveillera de tes rêves horribles. Je ne supporte pas de laisser faire face à ça tout seul. Je sais que tu as l'habitude mais maintenant que je sais, je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire. Et c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé, débita-t-il d'une traite.

-Ta chambre ou la mienne ? Demanda simplement Ianto.

Jack le dévisagea avec étonnement. Apparemment, il s'était attendu à d'âpres négociations.

-J'appelle au secours inlassablement dans chacun de mes rêves depuis des années, expliqua Ianto. Tu es le seul qui n'ait jamais répondu. Il n'y a personne au monde en qui j'ai plus confiance que toi, ajouta-t-il.

Jack le prit dans ses bras.

-Tu te sens bien dans ta chambre ? Finit-il par demander.

-Bof.

-La mienne alors.

Ianto fit un crochet par sa chambre pour se déshabiller et passer les vêtements qu'il portait habituellement la nuit et rejoignit Jack qui avait fait de même. Il était déjà très tard et ils couchèrent immédiatement, chacun étendu à quelques centimètres de l'autre. Au bout de quelques minutes, Ianto prit la main de Jack.

-Relax, lui dit-il.

-Tu crois pas que c'est plutôt moi qui devrais te dire ça ? Répondit Jack avec ironie.

-Tu es tendu, je le sens.

Jack se retourna sur le flanc et ils se retrouvèrent l'un face à l'autre. Ianto lui sourit. Jack lui caressa tendrement le visage de sa main droite.

-J'ai peur que ce soit trop pour toi, de t'effrayer et de te faire faire 10 pas en arrière, avoua-t-il.

-Ça n'arrivera pas. Je vais bien et je me sens très bien.

-Franchement, tu es tellement courageux que ça me sidère, dit Jack.

-Moi ? S'étonna Ianto, le plus sincèrement du monde. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Je suis une vraie... Comment vous dites déjà ? Vos mots d'argot m'échappent souvent.

Il avait appris la langue de Jack tout seul, en lisant et en écoutant des films quand il était adolescent et la parlait parfaitement, sans jamais une erreur de conjugaison. Comme il fonctionnait beaucoup par imitation, son accent s'estompait de plus en plus.

-Je vois le mot que tu cherches mais je n'ai pas envie de le prononcer, dit Jack. Rien ne s'applique moins à toi. Tu es ici, dans cet endroit où tu as subi les pires sévices, aux côtés d'un homme à qui on t'a jadis confié presque comme un esclave, couché dans mon lit alors que tu sais que je suis bisexuel et attiré par toi, quand bien même l'homosexualité a toujours été un terrible tabou pour toi et surtout, surtout alors que tu as été violé par un homme...

-M'accrochant à toi parce que je sais pas m'en sortir par moi-même...

Jack le saisit par les épaules.

-Non ! Cherchant le soutient et la compréhension dont n'importe qui – n'importe qui, tu entends, aurait besoin pour surmonter ce que tu as vécu !

Ianto eut un sourire ému et passa ses bras en dessous de ceux de Jack pour les croiser dans son dos et se serrer contre lui.

-Tu m'attires. Je suis bien avec toi. Tu es à mille lieues d'être un esclavagiste ou un violeur et je suis bien placé pour le savoir. Je me sens tellement mieux depuis que je n'ai plus en permanence cette peur au ventre... Et c'est à toi que je le dois. Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est incroyablement flatteur que tu me désires et tant que je sais que tu me forcera à rien, tout va bien. J'ai juste besoin de temps pour … le reste.

-Tu n'as pas à te sentir forcé « d'y passer » un jour ou l'autre. Je te jure que ce n'est pas une obligation, Ianto ! Je prends ce que tu me donnes et je ne t'oblige à rien de plus.

-Je le sais. Mais je crois... je crois que j'en ai envie. Ça m'arrive d'y penser. Tout est hyper confus dans ma tête mais... tu n'es pas qu'un simple ami pour moi, tu comprends ? J'ai des désirs mais je ne sais pas bien les identifier. Et tu sais, je pense que... ce ne sont pas les hommes qui m'attirent. C'est juste toi.

-C'est vraiment flatteur ça, sourit Jack.

-Tu trouves ? Je ne voudrais pas que tu te vexes, que tu penses que j'essaie de me rassurer en me convainquant que je me suis pas homosexuel, que tu es juste une sorte d'exception qui ne veut rien dire.

-Ianto. Ne laisse personne t'obliger à te mettre dans une case. La sexualité ne se résume pas à j'aime les femmes ou j'aime les hommes et c'est gravé dans le marbre. En Endalie, on parle de pansexualité, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

Ianto secoua la tête.

-C'est une forme de sexualité qui consiste à être attiré par une personne plutôt que par un genre. C'est à dire que le fait qu'untel soit un homme ou une femme est indifférent, les pansexuels voient au-delà, ils apprécient la personnalité, la façon d'être. Et être considéré comme attirant par une personne comme cela, c'est un des plus beaux compliments qu'on puisse me faire.

-Tu crois que je suis pansexuel ?

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être. Peu importe, au fond. Ce qui compte, c'est toi et moi. L'affection qu'on a l'un pour l'autre. Pas besoin de mettre une étiquette sur ce qu'on vit.

Dès la première semaine de nuits communes, les cauchemars de Ianto commencèrent à s'espacer, pour finalement devenir rarissimes. Les premières nuits, Jack, réveillé par ses cris, le tint dans ses bras et le rassura parfois pendant des heures.

-Excuse-moi, excuse-moi ! haleta une nuit Ianto en se rendant compte qu'il avait encore réveillé Jack.

-De quoi est-ce que tu t'excuses, Ianto ?

-De t'empêcher de te reposer correctement. Tu n'as pas eu une nuit de repos complète depuis...

-Ianto, le coupa Jack. Je m'en fous complètement. Tu sais ce qui m'empêcherait vraiment de dormir ? C'est de te savoir seul et terrorisé alors que tu rêves éternellement qu'on te bât, alors que tu appelles à l'aide et que personne ne vient. Ça, ça serait insupportable. Je veux être là pour toi, tu comprends ? Donc je suis exactement à l'endroit où je veux être.

-Merci... chuchota le germalien en se blottissant un peu plus contre Jack.

-Je t'en prie, répondit gaiement Jack.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Le matin, les réveils furent un peu étranges au départ. Jack se dépêchait toujours de quitter le lit pour disparaître dans la salle de bain. Ianto comprit pourquoi un jour alors qu'il avait attrapé Jack pour une étreinte avant que ce dernier ne s'enfuit. Quelque chose de dur se pressa contre la cuisse de Ianto. Il sentit que Jack voulait se dérober mais passa une jambe au-dessus de celles de l'endalien pour l'empêcher de bouger.

-Je suis un homme moi aussi, imbécile, lui dit-il. Je sais ce que c'est d'avoir la trique le matin !

-Le matin, j'ai beaucoup plus de mal à me contrôler, avoua Jack. Ce n'est pas simplement la trique comme tu dis. C'est parce que j'ai envie de toi. Désolé.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi il y a matière à s'excuser.

-Ianto... Je ne veux tellement pas que tu sois mal à l'aise !

-Je ne le suis pas. Je sais qu'il y a des années lumières entre désirer quelqu'un et s'apprêter à le violer. Et je suis content que tu me désires quand même alors que tu sais ce qu'on m'a fait. Ça me fait me sentir moins sale...

-Oh Ianto... soupira Jack en le serrant contre lui à son tour. C'est normal tu sais, cette impression de te sentir sale après ce que tu as vécu. Mais tu ne l'es pas, crois-moi. Savoir ce qui s'est passé ne modifie en rien le regard que j'ai sur toi. Ça n'enlève rien à la personne merveilleuse que tu es, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

Ianto enfuit son visage dans le cou de Jack.

-N'aie pas honte, murmura ce dernier en lui caressant le dos. Surtout pas...

-Je suis désolé, dit Ianto. Qu'on en revienne toujours à ça, au viol, alors que ton petit frère... J'ai l'impression de te rappeler ces horreurs en permanence !

-Tu te trompes, répondit Jack. Même si bien sûr, j'y ai pensé quand tu m'as raconté ce qui s'est passé, je t'assure que les larmes que j'ai versé étaient pour toi et pas pour Gray. Il n'y a aucune confusion entre vous dans mon esprit, je t'assure, même si quelque part je me dis que si j'arrive à t'aider à surmonter ça, ce sera une manière de me racheter, en quelque sorte... Pour autant, les sentiments que j'ai pour toi sont bien différents que ceux qu'on a pour un frère, je te prie de me croire !

-Je te crois, affirma Ianto et Jack le sentit sourire. Mais je veux que tu saches que je n'oublie pas ce que tu m'as confié et que je partage ta souffrance, comme tu partages la mienne.

-Je sais, dit Jack à l'embrassant dans les cheveux. Je t'adore.

Ianto lui embrassa l'épaule.

-Pas de tabou entre nous ! réclama-t-il.

-D'accord.

-Alors il y a un truc que je dois te dire.

-Je t'écoute.

-Parfois, dit lentement Ianto, le visage toujours enfuit dans le cou de Jack, je me caresse en pensant à toi. Je ne faisais plus ça, avant, me toucher. On m'a toujours enseigné que la masturbation c'est mal mais je sais que ce sont des conneries. Quand j'étais ado, je le faisais juste parce que j'avais les hormones en folie, sans penser à personne en particulier. Et après, après... ici, je ne l'ai plus jamais fait, tout me dégoûtait tellement... Jusqu'à toi. Je crois que ton regard sur moi, l'image positive que tu me renvoie de moi-même et aussi, ce... cette envie que j'ai de toi me permettent de ré-apprivoiser mon corps. J'ai l'impression de m'appartenir à nouveau et de pouvoir faire ce que je veux... Je ne suis pas encore prêt à vivre les situations que j'imagine quand je me fais du bien tout seul parce qu'il faudrait que j'accepte une certaine part de non-contrôle alors que quand j'imagine des choses, je peux tout contrôler. Mais je vais infiniment mieux. Et je commence à croire que je pourrais même avoir une sexualité normale, avec toi. Si tu me laisses le temps.

-Tout le temps qu'il te faudra, Ianto. Des années s'il le faut, ça m'est égal. Tout ce qui compte ce que tu ailles bien !

-Je vais bien. Et c'est uniquement grâce à toi. Je suis arrivé ici en esclave brisé et tu as fait de moi un homme libre qui redevient à l'aise avec son propre corps et ses envies. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour tout ton intérêt, ta patience, ton affection et ta tendresse, Jack.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Chaque moment passé avec toi est un bonheur. Et... poursuivit-il en enlaçant leurs mains, lorsqu'on aura fini ce qu'on a à faire ici, tu nous suivra en Endalie ?

-Est-ce que je pourrais ? Demanda Ianto en relevant brusquement la tête.

-Bien sûr, sourit Jack, pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que je suis germalien...

-Et alors ? Nous ne sommes plus en guerre, Ianto. La question c'est surtout, est-ce que tu aimerais venir ? Tu peux aller où bon te semble. Tu es totalement libre, ne l'oublie pas.

-Que m'importe la liberté sans toi ! S'exclama Ianto.

Jack en fut si ému qu'il eut l'impression de ressentir un coup au cœur.

-Si tu veux venir en Endalie, y vivre avec moi, je t'invite. Mais si tu veux rester dans ton pays, je comprends et je peux me construire une vie ici avec toi...

-Je ne veux pas rester ici ! S'exclama Ianto, stupéfait. Je déteste ce pays ! Partir avec toi, ce serait comme un rêve pour moi ! Je n'osais même pas l'imaginer !

-Tu croyais que j'allais partir en te laissant ?

-Je me forçais à ne pas y penser...

-Et bien penses-y maintenant. Je ne te promet pas que ce sera toujours rose. C'est jamais facile de s'adapter à un pays qui n'est pas le tien, à de nouvelles mœurs et de nouvelles coutumes. Mais je serais là. J'ai envie de vivre avec toi.

-Moi aussi. Vraiment. Et chez toi, on ne risquera rien.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? S'étonna Jack.

-Il y a ces hôpitaux... expliqua lentement Ianto. Tout le monde ici en a vaguement entendu parler. On y envoie les « déviants », pour les guérir, soit disant... Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'on leur fait mais je préfère être le plus loin possible d'un de ces endroits. Je ne crois pas qu'on pourrait t'envoyer là, ta nationalité te protège, mais on ne sait jamais... Et cette peur me boufferait à chaque instant si on s'installait dans ce pays. On m'a déjà torturé, j'y survivrais, mais qu'on te le fasse à toi, non ! Jamais. Je préfère encore te savoir loin. Deux hommes qui sont plus que des amis ne sont pas les bienvenus en Germalie, crois-moi.

-Seigneur... soupira Jack. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ce pays ?!

-Emmène-moi dans le tien, murmura Ianto. Là-bas, je sais qu'on a pas besoin de se méfier et d'avoir toujours peur de tout. J'ai tellement envie d'être libre !

-Tu l'es. Je ne te laisserai pas, je te le promet. Je vais appeler mes contacts pour te faire établir dès maintenant des papiers pour passer les frontières.

-Encore une fois, merci ! souffla Ianto.

.

.

.

.

. 

_**Thank for reading ! See you !**_


	4. Chapter 4

t _**Après la guerre - Chapitre 4**_

**Résumé** : Alors que son pays et ses alliés ont enfin réussi à repousser leur envahisseur, Jack Harkness est envoyé en ex-territoire ennemi pour une mission d'envergure. Il y fait la connaissance de Ianto, jeune capitaine de l'armée ennemie qu'on place sous ses ordres. Pour Jack, « ennemi » ça n'a jamais voulu dire grand chose de toute façon... UA. JH/IJ, OH/TS.

**Disclamer** : Je peux vous assurer que les personnages de Torchwood ne m'appartiennent pas. Sinon, ils aurait été INFINIMENT mieux traités. Merci encore, hein, Russell T. Davies...

**Pairing** : Jack Harkness et Ianto Jones

**Rating** : M

**Publié le ****: 22 août 2013**

.

.

.

.

.

. 

Bien qu'il ne s'en vantait jamais et s'en servait rarement, Jack avait des contacts très haut placés dans l'état major, notamment en la personne du directeur de l'université où il enseignait, qui était devenu général pendant la guerre. Il avait été jadis son directeur de thèse et ils avaient toujours eu des relations très cordiales. Il ne fut donc pas très difficile d'obtenir qu'on fasse établir un droit de passer la frontière à Ianto, surtout que ce dernier était connu de l'état major et plutôt en bien, après qu'il ait permis de découvrir le sort réservé aux « indisciplinés » germaliens.

-Le dossier a été fait en un tour de main, annonça à Jack celui qui était son patron dans la vie civile. Il ne manque plus qu'une chose : un certificat médical.

-Pourquoi ?! S'énerva Jack. Il n'a pas de maladies contagieuses, pas besoin de ça !

-Jack, ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux. C'est juste la procédure. Et puis, il me semble que tu as un médecin sous la main, non ? Fais lui signer un certificat et puis basta !

Jack, dans sa crainte spontanée de devoir imposer à Ianto de passer entre les mains d'un médecin inconnu, n'avait même pas pensé à Owen.

-Bien sûr, quel crétin je fais ! Désolé... soupira-t-il.

Son interlocuteur eut un petit rire.

-Il compte beaucoup pour toi, ce garçon ? Demanda-t-il gentiment.

-Énormément.

-Je m'en doute. Pour qu'il t'ait confié ce qui se passait à Torchwood, il fallait qu'il ait quelque chose de spécial entre vous. Ces germaliens sont tous incroyablement pudiques et secrets.

-Il me l'a dit avant qu'il y ait quelque chose entre nous.

-Alors, c'est lui qui est spécial.

-Très.

-J'ai parcouru son dossier, tu sais. Il y a une place pour lui à Sanary, s'il veux bien sûr. Il y a toujours de la place dans mon université pour les gens brillants.

Sanary était l'université où enseignait Jack.

-Merci pour lui, répondit Jack, ému.

-Ne me remercie pas. Envoie moi ce fichu certificat, termine ce job ici et ramène tes amis dans notre pays.

-A vos ordres ! Plaisanta Jack.

**()o()o()o()**

Owen accepta évidemment d'établir le certificat pour Ianto.

-Je te fais ce certificat quoi qu'il arrive, dit-il à Ianto. Mais je me disais que ce serait peut-être l'occasion... Enfin, depuis quand n'as-tu pas vu un médecin ?

-La dernière fois, j'étais encore à l'orphelinat. Pour la visite annuelle, je devais avoir 17 ans. C'était un vieux ventripotent qui serinait aux garçons que la branlette, c'est mal et aux filles que rien n'est plus important que de garder sa virginité jusqu'au mariage.

-Je vois... soupira Owen. Moi, je suis un vrai médecin. Pas un vieux rabat-joie moralisateur. Avec moi, tu peux parler de tout et n'avoir honte de rien. Laisse-moi t'examiner, juste pour être sur que tu vas bien. Je comprends que cette perspective puisse te mettre mal à l'aise au vu de ce que tu as vécu ici... Jack ou Tosh peuvent rester avec nous si tu veux.

-Ça ne sera pas la peine, affirma Ianto. Je te fais confiance.

Owen lui sourit et lui tapota l'épaule.

-Allons dans le salon bleu, au premier. Je vais prendre ma trousse au passage.

-Je te suis.

-Ça serait bien que tu te mettes en sous-vêtements, dit Owen alors qu'ils avait atteint le salon bleu. Mais si ça t'es insupportable, tu peux garder ton pantalon.

-Je pense que ça ira.

Ianto tremblait un peu.

Owen fut stupéfait en découvrant toutes les marques de tortures sur son corps mais réussit à garder un visage parfaitement neutre.

-Est-ce que c'est encore douloureux ? Demanda-t-il avec douceur. Je peux t'obtenir une crème pour te soulager...

-Pas la peine, ça ne fait plus mal du tout.

-Tu as souffert pendant combien de temps ?

-Des mois. Je n'arrivais presque pas à dormir. Je ne trouvais aucune position confortable. Mais maintenant, ça va. C'est juste que c'est … très laid.

-Le temps fera son œuvre, lui assura Owen. Ça va s'estomper, je te le garantis. Mais il existe aussi des crèmes pour faire accélérer les choses. Je t'en procurerai quand on sera à la maison.

Ianto sourit.

-C'est touchant de te voir parler de ton pays comme « la maison ».

-Oh non, je disais ça au sens littéral. Tosh et moi vivons chez Jack, tu ne savais pas ?

Ianto secoua la tête.

-Sa maison a d'abord été notre QG, expliqua Owen en sortant son stéthoscope. Et puis après ce qui est arrivé à Suzie, nous nous y sommes tous installés.

-J'ignore qui est Suzie, avoua Ianto.

-Bien sûr, je suis trop con ! Se sermonna Owen. Excuse-moi. Tu fais tellement partie de la bande maintenant que j'ai l'impression que tu as toujours été là. Suzie était notre co-équipière. Elle est morte en mission. Après ça, on ne supportait plus de rester chacun seul dans notre coin quand on ne bossait pas. On se soutenait les uns les autres. Je n'ai pas de famille, Jack n'a plus de contact avec la sienne et Tosh n'a que ses grands-parents et sa mère qui vivent à l'autre bout de la planète. Alors, on est devenu une vraie famille les uns pour les autres. Malgré la guerre, l'occupation et le chagrin de la perte de Suzie, c'est chez Jack que j'ai vécu les meilleurs moments de ma vie.

-Qu'est ce que vous faisiez au juste durant l'occupation ? Demanda Ianto. Vous protégiez les œuvres d'art ?

Owen eut un petit sourire, écouta le cœur de Ianto avec grande attention puis se redressa pour répondre.

-Absolument pas. Et je te prie de me croire que si nous l'avions fait, elles auraient été bien mieux protégées et ne se serait pas retrouvé par centaines ici. Nous étions une sorte de cellule secrète. Nous...

-Ne me dis rien ! l'interrompit Ianto en levant une main. Je suis un germalien, n'oublie pas !

Owen le dévisagea avec grand étonnement.

-Ne sois pas stupide ! Tu es l'un des nôtres, ça ne fait pas de doute pour moi. Tu as peur de toi-même ?

-Je sais que quand on te torture... souffla Ianto en jetant un coup d'œil à son torse mutilé, tu es prêt à tout pour que ça s'arrête.

-Plus personne ne te torturera plus jamais ! affirma Owen d'un ton dur. Ce ne sont pas de paroles en l'air. N'aie pas peur de ça. Jack, Tosh et moi, on ne te laissera pas tomber.

Le médecin testa les réflexes de son patient.

-Des douleurs musculaires ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix qui était à la fois professionnelle et amicale. Aux articulations, peut-être ?

Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux.

-Bon sang, souffla-t-il. J'arrive après la bataille. C'est si frustrant ! Tu aurais eu tellement besoin de moi il y a quelques années...

-On ne se connaissait pas, dit Ianto un peu platement.

-Eh bien, je voudrais que c'eut été le cas. Tu sais qu'au départ, je suis médecin légiste ? Je sais lire les signes et le langage de ton corps. Personne ne peut mesurer mieux que moi combien tu as du souffrir.

Ianto le dévisagea intensément.

-Je … soupira-t-il. Il y a quelque chose que tu pourrais faire pour moi. Je suis mort de honte à l'idée de t'en parler mais j'ai besoin d'être sûr. Voilà... quand j'étais en Sardaigna, tu sais en campagne avec les sinables, j'ai entendu des soldats discuter. L'un racontait qu'il avait été voir des prostituées et l'autre lui faisait peur en parlant de ces maladies qu'on peut attraper … enfin tu vois.

-Tu as été voir des prostituées ? Demanda Owen.

-Non, certainement pas, répondit Ianto en rougissant.

-Je ne te jugerais sûrement pas pour ça, Ianto.

-Je sais... Mais j'en aurais bien été incapable. Pour te dire la vérité, je me croyais impuissant jusqu'à récemment.

-Vous avez fait l'amour, Jack et toi ?

-Non. Je ne suis pas prêt du tout. Mais je l'envisage. Et je voudrais pas refiler à Jack ce qu'on … m'a peut-être refilé.

-Tu as des doutes sur un partenaire que tu as eu ?

-Ce n'était pas un partenaire, lâcha Ianto. Quand j'étais ici... un des types m'a violé. Des dizaines de fois. Et évidemment, il ne se protégeait pas. Il le faisait aussi à d'autres. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il... Je suis peut-être porteur d'une saloperie sans le savoir.

Owen saisit le bras de Ianto et ses yeux prirent la couleur de l'orage.

-Bon sang, vieux... Je suis tellement désolé !

Ianto hocha la tête et eut un pauvre sourire.

-Jack est au courant, souffla-t-il. Il m'aide beaucoup. Mais je me sens déjà assez impur comme ça, je voudrais au moins avoir l'assurance que je suis à peu près saint et qu'il ne risque rien si on va plus loin.

-Faire des tests ici serait très difficile, lui avoua Owen. Je n'ai pas de matériel, il faudrait aller dans un de ces hostos ignobles et affronter leurs docteurs suspicieux... Je ne veux pas t'imposer ça. Mais dès qu'on sera en Endalie, je te fais tous les tests possibles et imaginables et je te rassure point par point. Je te le promets.

-Ça me va.

-Tu as encore des douleurs ? Demanda Owen avec une douceur infinie. Là où il t'a violé ?

-Il m'a littéralement déchiré, avoua Ianto en regardant fixement le sol. Ça n'a jamais été soigné alors parfois, ça se ré-ouvre...

-Seigneur ! Ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Owen. Laisse-moi te faire des points de suture. Ça pourra enfin cicatriser correctement et définitivement. Je peux t'anesthésier totalement tu ne te rendras compte de rien.

-J'ai terriblement honte... murmura Ianto.

-Bon sang, comme je te comprends ! Ça touche à ce qu'il y a de plus intime chez toi et j'imagine que l'idée de laisser quelqu'un t'approcher à nouveau... C'est normal que tu sois terrifié ! Mais tu ne mérites pas de continuer à souffrir encore et encore, de devoir vivre avec cette douleur comme un rappel constant ! Je suis médecin légiste, Ianto. Pour moi, aucun endroit du corps n'est tabou, je connais le corps humain par cœur, tu sais. Ce n'est pas différent à mes yeux de faire des points de suture là que sur une main. Mais je suis aussi un homme et je comprend ta pudeur, si tu savais... Et je suis ton ami. Tu vois, je ne te regarde pas différemment depuis que tu m'as dis ce qui t'es arrivé mais j'ai vraiment, vraiment envie de t'aider si je peux faire quelque chose.

-Vous, les endaliens, vous êtes des saints, dit Ianto. Mes concitoyens m'ont quasiment laissé me noyer dans mon propre sang et vous vous débarquez et vous en faites tellement, tellement pour moi...

-Et crois-moi, je voudrais faire bien plus !

Ianto le dévisagea à nouveau puis hocha lentement la tête.

-C'est d'accord, je veux bien que tu me recouses. J'en ai marre d'avoir mal et je sais maintenant que c'est stupide de refuser une main tendue.

Owen lui serra amicalement l'épaule.

-Je protégerais ta pudeur, c'est promis. Il y aura un drap stérile sur toi.

Ianto hocha la tête.

-Et on sera encore amis après ça ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

-Évidemment, quelle question ! Je tiens presque tous les jours les cheveux de Tosh quand elle vomit tripes et boyaux, tu crois que je cesse de l'aimer pour autant ? Et j'ai déjà extrait une balle du haut de la cuisse de Jack, juste à côté de son entrejambe, le tout avec les moyen du bord, je te laisse imaginer la scène... Et tu vois, on est toujours les meilleurs amis du monde !

-Jack s'est fait tirer dessus ?

-C'est une vrai tête brûlée, expliqua Owen. Il s'en est pris deux autres, une dans le flanc et une à l'épaule.

-Je ne savais pas.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il est comme neuf, je me suis bien occupé de lui.

Ianto eut un sourire, plus franc cette fois-ci.

-Merci pour ça aussi, lui dit-il.

Owen sourit.

-Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Si quelqu'un avait soigné Tosh, je lui en serais infiniment reconnaissant...

Ils échangèrent un regard de connivence.

**o()o()o()o**

-Je veux qu'on se barre d'ici, lança Owen à Jack en lui apportant le certificat médical pour Ianto.

Jack le dévisagea avec étonnement.

-J'ai proposé à Ianto de l'examiner parce que je me suis dis qu'il n'avait pas du voir un médecin digne de ce nom depuis des années. Ce que j'ai vu et ce qu'il m'a dit... Oh seigneur, Jack ! Dire qu'au départ, quand il est arrivé, je râlais parce que je le trouvais trop renfermé ! Je veux qu'on les emmène lui et Tosh loin de ce pays de malheur ! Et il est hors de question que mon bébé naisse ici !

-Il t'a dit ce qu'ils lui ont fait... soupira Jack. Imagine-toi ce que je ressens... Je suis sincèrement amoureux de lui, tu sais, Owen.

Owen s'approcha de Jack et lui enserra l'épaule.

-Je sais, mon vieux, je sais. J'ai mal pour lui... Mais je vais pouvoir l'aider un peu. Il dit qu'il a encore mal. Je vais lui faire des points de suture.

Jack ferma les yeux et serra les points.

-Bon sang... siffla-t-il en ses dents serrés. Je voudrais pouvoir étrangler ce salaud ! C'est inhumain ce qu'il lui a fait ! Tu n'imagines même pas combien mon envie de vengeance est forte. A chaque fois qu'on en parle, je dois me contrôler pour m'empêcher de l'interroger pour avoir de quoi retrouver ce type... ça ne me ferait rien d'avoir un mort sur la conscience. Ce sale bâtard ne mérite pas de vivre.

-Je t'aiderais si tu le trouves, affirma Owen d'un ton sans réplique.

-Je ne pourrais pas... soupira Jack. Ianto dit toujours que pour lui, ses bourreaux n'avaient pas de visages. Il faisait trop sombre dans cet ignoble sous-sol. Il n'est même pas sûr que ce soit toujours le même qui l'ait violé...

-Oh seigneur... souffla le médecin.

-Et tout, absolument tous les documents concernant cet endroit ont été détruits. Il n'y a rien, pas un début d'indice, pas une trace. Personne ne parle, évidemment. Il y a déjà eu des interrogatoires au sujet de cet endroit. Officiellement, personne ne sait rien. Tu imagines, si Ianto n'avait pas été envoyé ici, personne ne l'aurait jamais cru. Il n'aurait jamais pu parler de ce qu'il a vécu. Et tu te souviens comment il était à son arrivée ? Ça l'aurait rongé de l'intérieur...

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, partageant silencieusement leur rage et leur impuissance.

-Ianto m'a dit que tu l'aidais beaucoup, reprit Owen pour le réconforter. Je sais que c'est une maigre consolation mais au moins, on est là pour lui maintenant. On va l'emmener chez nous. Il va s'en remettre. Il n'aura plus besoin d'avoir tout le temps peur. Tu te rends compte, il a refusé que je lui raconte ce qu'on faisait pendant la guerre ! Dès que j'ai prononcé le mot « cellule secrète » il m'a stoppé net. Il a peur qu'un jour, on le torture pour qu'il raconte cela. Même après la guerre, il est encore terrorisé ! Ça me met hors de moi !

Jack et Owen échangèrent à nouveau un regard.

-Il y a quelque chose de pourri dans ce pays, dit Jack. Il m'a aussi parlé de certains hôpitaux... Où on enverrait les homosexuels pour qu'on leur fasse subir des « traitements »... J'en ai parlé en haut-lieu, ils vont regarder d'un peu plus près les hôpitaux de ce pays. Owen, n'y emmène plus Tosh. On ne sait jamais. Je pense qu'on n'en a plus que pour un mois et demi, voire deux mois ici. Ensuite, on rentre. Et si ça se prolonge encore, elle en sera à six mois de grossesse, il faudra que vous rentriez tous les deux.

-On ne vous laissera pas, Ianto et toi, Jack ! Se récria Owen. C'est juste hors de question ! Et tu sais, on avait déjà décidé de ne plus retourner dans ces hôpitaux. Tout y est si... glauque.

Jack hocha la tête.

-Mettons les bouches doubles pour rentrer dès qu'on peut. Franchement, je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour mais le pays me manque. Même un homme aussi dépourvu de patriotisme que moi en vient à aimer l'Endalie après ce que je vois ici. Le paysage est magnifique et on dirait que c'est comme une couverture pour cacher toute la laideur qu'il y a en dessous...

-C'est comme ce manoir, renchérit Owen, ces magnifiques œuvres d'art et tous ces pauvres gars tués d'une balle dans la tête enterrés dans le parc... Ça me fait froid dans le dos.

Ils restèrent pensifs un instant.

-Tu vas l'opérer sous anesthésie totale ? reprit Jack.

-Ouais. Pour n'importe qui d'autre, ça aurait été local, surtout que je ne suis pas un super bon anesthésiste, mais je ne peux pas lui imposer ça. C'est déjà une telle épreuve pour lui ! Tu veux t'occuper de lui à son réveil ? A mon avis, c'est toi qu'il aura envie de voir auprès de lui...

Jack hocha la tête.

**o()o()o()o**

Après l'intervention, ils couchèrent Ianto dans son lit et Jack prit place près de lui pour qu'il se réveille dans l'atmosphère la plus sécurisante possible.

Ianto émergea au bout d'une heure environ. Assis dans le lit, Jack rédigeait un rapport sur son ordinateur portable. Il abandonna ce dernier par terre en sentant Ianto remuer et prit le jeune homme dans ses bras.

-Jack ? Demanda Ianto d'une voix pâteuse.

-Je suis là. Comment tu te sens ?

-Bizarre... baragouina Ianto. J'ai l'impression que mon corps pèse des tonnes...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce sont les effets de l'anesthésie. Tu as mal ?

-Je ne sens rien du tout. Je suis mort de honte par contre.

-Il ne faut pas, Ianto. Je te jure que tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir honte.

Ianto remua un peu pour se positionner plus confortablement contre Jack et ils restèrent silencieux un instant.

-Tu sais quoi, Jack ? Souffla soudain le jeune homme. J'ai beau n'être qu'un pauvre type qui a été rabaissé plus bas qu'à terre alors que toi, tu es un héros de guerre, beau et fier, je t'aime. Je t'aime profondément. Je ne suis même pas sûr d'en avoir le droit, parce que tu es merveilleux et que moi, je ne vaux rien, mais je t'aime.

Plusieurs larmes roulèrent des yeux de Jack pour se perdre dans son cou.

-Oh Ianto... souffla-t-il.

Mais il s'aperçut que la respiration du jeune homme s'était faite profonde et régulière. Il dormait.

-Ça me fend le cœur que tu dises que tu ne vaux rien, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Parce que pour moi, tu es tout. Toi aussi tu es un héros de guerre, toi aussi tu es beau et tu as mille raisons d'être fier. Et dieu sait à quel point je t'aime aussi. Dors, mon amour, murmura-t-il. Je suis là, je veille sur toi.

Ianto dormit toute la nuit du sommeil du juste. Le lendemain, il se réveilla un peu plus tard que d'habitude, pour trouver Jack qui le contemplait avec un sourire.

-Tu es là, dit le jeune homme en souriant à son tour.

-Bien sûr.

-Je crois que tu étais là aussi hier quand je me suis réveillé, non ? J'ai de vagues souvenirs mais c'est comme dans un brouillard... Je t'ai parlé ? Je n'arrive plus à m'en souvenir.

Jack hocha la tête.

-Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, lança-t-il tout naturellement.

Ianto sursauta.

-Oh Jack, je suis désolé... Je...

-Désolé de quoi ?

Jack n'était pas vraiment étonné par cette réaction et y réagit avec calme et sérénité.

-Je ne veux pas t'imposer le poids d'un pauvre type dans mon genre amoureux de toi et collé à tes basques...

-Ianto. Ianto, écoute, dit Jack en le saisissant gentiment mais fermement par le menton pour le forcer à le regarder. Voilà, dit-il satisfait quand il réussit enfin à accrocher le regard du germalien. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, deux semaines après ton arrivée ici, le jour où tu m'as dis avec ton adorable petit accent « l'art est la seule chose qui fasse de nous des êtres civilisés, Monsieur », tu t'en souviens ?

Ianto, si figé qu'il paraissait à peine oser respirer, hocha lentement la tête.

-Tu es cultivé, tu es germalien, tu es très intelligent, tu es timide, tu es beau, tu es craintif, tu es l'une des personnes les plus gentilles que je connaisse, tu souffres parfois, tu as des yeux et des mains magnifiques, tu as des cicatrices, tu as de l'humour, tu as des fantômes dans les yeux, tu es courageux, tu fais des cauchemars atroces, tu as l'esprit vif et tu t'intéresses à tout. C'est pour toutes ces raisons que je t'aime, pour tous les éléments qui constituent ta personne pleine et entière. Tu es tout sauf un pauvre type. Tu es l'être le plus adorable que je n'ai jamais rencontré.

Des larmes s'étaient mises à couler le long du visage de Ianto alors que la main de Jack lui tenait toujours le menton dans un geste qui était plutôt devenu une caresse. Ianto se dégagea pour enfuir son visage contre l'épaule de Jack et y pleurer à chaudes larmes.

-Ça valait le coup de vivre la vie de merde que j'ai eu jusqu'à maintenant si c'était pour finalement te rencontrer, souffla Ianto.

Jack l'embrassa dans les cheveux.

-Je t'aime profondément, reprit le jeune homme. Je sais que je vaux mille fois moins que toi mais je …

-Ianto, arrête de dire ça ! grogna Jack. Si tu étais né en Endalie, tu sais ce qu'aurait été ton destin ? Je parie que ta mère n'aurait pas été obligée de t'abandonner comme elle a probablement du y être forcé ici. Et même si elle l'avait fait, tu aurais sûrement été adopté par un gentil couple, peut-être même des homos, qui t'aurait adoré et choyé comme un petit prince. A l'école, on aurait vite décelé ton intelligence hors du commun et tu aurais été pris en charge par des personnes compétentes qui t'auraient aidé à développer encore plus tes capacités. Quand la guerre serait arrivée, tu te serais engagé pour défendre ton pays, tu aurais été un haut gradé malgré ton jeune âge et un vrai héros de guerre qui aurait tout fait pour limiter la casse. Tout ça quand moi, j'ai refusé de m'engager...

-Mais tu es capitaine ! s'étonna Ianto.

-Oui. Mais je le suis devenu après. Quand les sinables ont commencé à envahir la Saraigna, j'ai refusé de m'engager aux côtés de mon pays pour défendre nos voisins. Je suis un objecteur de conscience, tu sais ce que c'est ?

Ianto secoua la tête.

-C'est quelqu'un comme toi qui refuse de faire la guerre. Toi, tu as refusé parce que de ton côté, elle te paraissait injuste, moi parce que je suis un pacifiste et que je pensais – et je pense toujours, que les conflits ne se ressoudent jamais dans la violence.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Demanda Ianto en le dévisageant avec crainte. Est-ce qu'ils t'ont obligé à …

-Non. Absolument pas. J'ai continué à appartenir à la vie civile, je m'occupais de l'université avec les quelques autres profs trop vieux pour combattre ou réformés pour maladie. En Endalie, tu as le droit de refuser tout devoir militaire. Tu imagines ce que j'ai ressenti quand tu m'as raconté ce qu'on t'a fait à toi, ici ? Si j'étais né en Germalie, j'aurais été comme toi, Ianto. Exactement comme toi.

-Heureusement, heureusement, ce n'est pas le cas ! Souffla Ianto.

Jack lui caressa la joue.

-Je t'aime, Ianto. Tu n'imagines même pas combien mon cœur déborde d'affection pour toi quand tu t'inquiètes d'hypothétiques souffrances qui auraient pu m'arriver avant de penser aux tiennes bien réelles. Ton cœur est si pur... Et tu n'as même pas conscience de ton incroyable valeur !

Ianto entoura Jack de ses bras.

-Dis-moi, l'incita-t-il à continuer. Tu as cessé d'être un objecteur de conscience ? Tu sais que je serais bien le dernier à te juger...

-Je sais, sourit Jack en l'embrassant dans les cheveux. Un jour, il faudra que tu te pardonnes pour ça, mon Ianto. Tu ne t'es pas trahi. Tu as conscience d'où tu es en ce moment même ? Littéralement dans les bras de « l'ennemi » ! Si ça n'est pas pas le plus bel exemple qui soit de pacifisme...

-Je ne t'aime pas parce que tu es endalien. Je t'aime parce que tu es toi. Ce n'est pas un acte de rébellion envers mon ancienne hiérarchie.

-Je sais.

Jack lui caressa la joue avec une tendresse infinie et embrassa ses cheveux.

-Ce que je veux dire, reprit-il, c'est que tu as magnifiquement dépassé tous les préjugés que les sinables ont voulu vous inculquer. Et plus que tout le reste, ça montre que tu es toujours resté fidèle à tes idéaux. Et moi aussi, tu sais. Mon pays a été le dernier a être envahit. Et là, j'ai commencé à avoir le besoin de me rendre utile. C'est là qu'on m'a confié cette cellule secrète dont Owen voulait te parler la dernière fois. Nous étions en dehors de l'armée. Travaillant plus ou moins pour eux mais sans en faire partie. C'est après la guerre, quand personne ne voulait s'occuper des œuvres retrouvées ici qu'on m'a nommé capitaine avant de m'y envoyer.

-Alors, vous étiez … des espions ? Demanda Ianto.

-Pas vraiment.

-Et quel rapport avec les œuvres d'art ?

-Aucun. On m'a envoyé ici parce que je suis professeur d'histoire de l'art. Owen et Tosh n'avaient rien à voir dans cette histoire. Ils ont voulu m'accompagner parce que depuis plus de 4 ans, nous sommes inséparables et nous ne faisons rien l'un sans les autres.

Jack lui sourit et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Tu veux que je te dise ce qu'on faisait pendant l'occupation ?

-Et si un jour, je te trahis ?

-Tu ne le fera pas, je ne te laissera pas te retrouver dans une situation où on pourrait te faire du mal. Je te le promets. Et puis même, ça n'aurait pas beaucoup d'importance si l'autre camp savait. On les a vaincus, Ianto. Les sinables n'existent plus. Des procès sont en cours et vu ce qu'ils ont fait aux gens comme Lukas et toi, il y en a beaucoup qui vont prendre la peine de mort. Ton pays va se relever et nous serons là, pas à pas. La Germalie ne pourra plus être notre ennemie parce qu'on ne va pas la lâcher, tu comprend ?

Ianto hocha la tête.

-Vous faites bien, affirma-t-il.

.

.

.  
.

_**Hello, you ! Alors, il n'y a vraiment personne qui lit cette fic ? C'est dommage parce que moi, je l'aime bien. Je ne vous ferais pas de chantage aux reviews, franchement, j'ai passé l'âge et aussi, je comprends que l'aspect « Univers Alternatif » de cette fic peut rebuter. Mais si certains veulent laisser une petite trace de leur passage ou simplement me parler de Torchwood en général et de Ianto et Jack en particulier (et même si vous lisez ces mots dans 6 mois ou 3 ans) qu'ils soient sûrs que leurs messages seront accueillis avec chaleur. C'est triste, un fan acharné tout seul dans son coin, non ?**_

_**A la semaine prochaine pour le cinquième et dernier chapitre !**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Après la guerre - Chapitre 5**_

**Résumé** : Alors que son pays et ses alliés ont enfin réussi à repousser et à vaincre leur envahisseur, Jack Harkness est envoyé en ex-territoire ennemi pour une mission d'envergure. Il y fait la connaissance de Ianto, jeune capitaine de l'armée ennemie qu'on place sous ses ordres. Pour Jack, « ennemi » ça n'a jamais voulu dire grand chose de toute façon... UA. JH/IJ, OH/TS.

**Disclamer** : Je peux vous assurer que les personnages de Torchwood ne m'appartiennent pas. Sinon, ils auraient été INFINIMENT mieux traités. Merci encore, hein, Russell T. Davies...

**Pairing** : Jack Harkness et Ianto Jones

**Rating** : M

**Publié le ****: 28 août 2013**

**Notes **: Merci pour vos reviews ! Chacune d'entre elles m'a fait incroyablement chaud au cœur, vraiment ! Merci pour avoir laissé une trace de votre passage et pour vos compliments. Pour vous, c'est sûrement peu de chose mais je vous assure que pour moi, ça compte énormément.

Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :

**binomecat** : Merci à toi ! Tu as de la chance d'être capable de lire en anglais. J'aimerais, surtout que le fandom anglais est quand même plus actif, mais mon niveau est trop faible, je suis obligé de courir sur google translate toutes les cinq minutes...

**Dibart** : Merci beaucoup ! Comme je suis d'accord avec toi, RTD a vraiment merdé alors qu'il peut-être un scénariste si excellent...

**Cary-Boo** : Je te comprends, je suis comme toi la plupart du temps, je ne sais pas quoi dire alors je ne dis rien... Mais quand tu es de l'autre côté, quand tu publies, tu prends conscience de la valeur immense que peut avoir un simple « j'aime bien ton histoire », alors merci ! Tes compliments me touchent énormément ! Je suis comme toi, je recherche aussi des histoires plutôt axées sur les sentiments, le développement d'une relation, … A force de trop en lire, je me rends compte que j'ai un mal fou à écrire des scènes « d'action ». Et ne t'excuses pas pour la longueur, au contraire, ça fait plaisir que tu aies pris le temps de développer !

J'espère vous retrouver sur ce chapitre !

.

.

.

.

.  
.

-Laisse-moi te raconter ce qu'on faisait Owen, Tosh et moi, dit Jack avec sourire. Tu vas voir, c'est assez pittoresque et je voudrais vraiment connaître ton avis sur tout ça, toi qui as pu observer les sinables de prêt.

-D'accord, céda Ianto.

-D'après toi, commença Jack, est-ce que les sinables pratiquaient les forces occultes ?

Comme Jack s'y attendait, Ianto n'eut pas l'air surpris par cette question qui paraissait pourtant largement déplacée dans la bouche d'un universitaire.

-Ils essayaient, ouais. J'ai déjà été témoin de scènes complètement surréalistes. Ils faisaient des messes noires, ce genre de chose... Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils y croyaient seulement eux-même. C'était plus pour se donner un genre. Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'après qu'ils aient envahi l'Endalie, des phénomènes bizarres ont commencé à se produire. Franchement, j'étais le premier sceptique. Je disais à qui voulait l'entendre que tout le monde était entrain de céder à l'hystérie collective. Et c'était vrai d'ailleurs. Et puis un jour, j'ai assisté à un truc qui dépassait l'imagination. On se serait cru dans un film d'horreur avec des morts qui se relevaient. J'ai décroché mon téléphone et j'ai hurlé « qu'est ce que c'est que ce cirque? ». On m'a répondu : « on n'en sait rien, Jack, mais toi qui veut te rendre utile, fainéant de pacifiste, enquête donc sur ce qui se passe, rends service à ton pays ». Les gens commençaient sérieusement à paniquer. La rumeur qui se répandait selon laquelle les sinables avaient des ... « compétences surnaturelles », leur donnait une position de force, tu comprends ? Ça leur permettait d'imposer une emprise sur le petit peuple facilement impressionnable. Alors, j'ai fait ce qu'on m'a dit. J'ai enquêté. D'abord tout seul. La plupart du temps, il y avait des explications logiques. Mais parfois, j'avais beau chercher, je ne les trouvais pas. Je ne dis pas qu'elles n'existaient pas. J'ai un esprit des plus rationnel, tu sais. Je ne crois pas au surnaturel et tu peux me croire, personne n'est mieux placé que moi pour savoir que les sinables créaient de toutes pièces ces « événements » pour se faire craindre et asseoir leur domination. Mais même quand on ne trouvait pas d'explications, il fallait fournir quelque chose pour que les autorités puissent rassurer la ménagère. Alors, j'ai fait appel à une amie à moi. Une fille qui était dans ma classe au lycée et qui était connue pour son imagination débordante. Elle était devenue scénariste. Quand les choses étaient inexplicables ... eh bien, elle trouvait comment les expliquer. Elle inventait sans vergogne avec une cohérence jamais démentie.

-C'était Suzie ? Devina Ianto.

Jack hocha la tête.

-Tosh t'a parlé d'elle ?

-Non, Owen.

Jack sourit.

-Suzie et lui étaient comme chien et chat au départ. J'ai rencontré Owen dans le métro. Un type faisait une crise d'épilepsie. Tout le monde s'était écarté comme s'il avait le diable au corps. Il n'y a qu'Owen et moi qui sommes restés à ses côtés. Après ça, on a sympathisé. Il s'était engueulé avec son supérieur à l'hôpital où il travaillait et moi, je me suis dis qu'il n'y aurait pas plus utile pour ma petite mission qu'un médecin légiste compétent. Alors je l'ai engagé.

-Et Tosh ?

-Tosh, c'est l'armée qui me l'a confiée. Elle avait eu quelques ennuis mais elle était surtout hyper compétente avec la technologie, là où nous-autres étions tous nuls. On s'est tous retrouvés dans des situations tellement rocambolesques, tu n'imagines même pas... Dans quelques années, je crois que je vais écrire un livre sur tout ça. Au début, j'étais très désinvolte. Pour moi, tout ça n'était qu'un grand jeu. Je me suis pris une balle. Elle a juste traversé mon flanc gauche. J'en ai ris en disant « heureusement que j'ai quand même un peu de graisse pas comme toi, Tosh ! ». J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait me coller une baffe ce jour là ! Je lui avais fait la peur de sa vie, la pauvre. Et puis, il y a eu Suzie. La plus grande claque que je ne me suis jamais prise, Ianto. Au sens figuré cette fois-ci. J'avais déjà échoué de la pire des manières avec Gray. Et là, je perdais encore quelqu'un qui était sous ma responsabilité, qui m'avait suivi parce qu'elle me faisait confiance. Franchement, s'il n'y avait pas eu Owen et Tosh a mes côtés, j'aurais sombré. Gray et Suzie sont mes fantômes. Ils sont partie intégrante de ce que je suis. Ils m'ont fait cesser d'être un abruti inconscient et arrogant. Tu vois, Ianto, tu es un homme mille fois meilleur que moi.

Ianto ne répondit pas et serra Jack dans ses bras.

-Tu sais... dit doucement Ianto au bout d'un moment, tu n'as peut-être pas pu sauver ton petit frère et ton amie mais tu m'as sauvé, moi. Je sais que ça compte beaucoup moins mais tu m'as sauvé, Jack. Si je ne t'avais pas rencontré, si je n'avais pas eu toute ta compréhension et ta tendresse pour m'aider à relever enfin la tête, j'aurais fini par me suicider. J'y pensais depuis un moment. J'avais trop mal et j'étais trop seul, je n'en pouvais plus. Je t'aime. Tu es un homme bon, je te l'ai déjà dis et j'en suis chaque jour un peu plus persuadé.

-Comment peux-tu penser que ça compte moins ?! S'exclama Jack. Bon sang, c'est la plus belle chose qu'on m'ait jamais dite ! La plus belle, Ianto ! Merci.

Il l'embrassa partout sur le visage, son front, son nez, ses tempes, ses paupières clauses avant de finir par ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent alors longuement, leurs langues se taquinant et leurs doigts caressant la nuque et les cheveux de l'autre.

-J'en connais un qui est bien réveillé, dit Ianto en jetant un coup d'œil à son entrejambe quand ils finirent par se séparer. Et ça aussi, c'est miraculeux.

Jack posa son front contre celui de Ianto et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

-Tu vas avoir une belle vie, lui dit-il. Une vie normale. Tu iras à l'université, si tu veux. Tu y brilleras. Tu te trouveras un boulot que tu aimeras ou alors tu feras rien et tu profiteras de la vie. On fera l'amour, quand tu voudras et comme tu voudras. Si tu es d'accord, on pourra même se marier, tu pourras avoir la nationalité endalienne et être sûr de pouvoir rester loin de la Germalie pour toujours. Tout ira bien.

Ianto joignit ses mains à celles de Jack.

-Ce serait trop beau pour être vrai.

-On en reparlera dans quelques années, tu verras !

**o()o()o()o**

La radio l'annonçait depuis quelques jours. Ils avaient fait de leur mieux pour calfeutrer les grandes fenêtres des fastueuses pièces du rez-de-chaussée et avaient passé toute une journée à emballer et à stocker les œuvres dans les pièces qui leur paraissaient les plus sûres. Un ouragan arrivait. Ils étaient seuls, tous les quatre, dans ce grand manoir où ils attendaient de faire face aux éléments déchaînés.

Jack et Owen, qui avaient tous les deux grandis dans le nord de l'Endalie et étaient coutumiers des tempêtes et du blizzard qui y faisaient souvent rage l'hiver, étaient plutôt sereins. Tosh et Ianto par contre, n'en menaient pas large. Ianto avait grandi très loin de la région où ils se trouvaient actuellement et n'avait jamais eu à faire face à un ouragan. Comme Tosh, il était très pâle et inhabituellement silencieux.

-Qu'est ce qu'on va faire de ces deux là ? Demanda Jack à Owen alors qu'ils étaient entrain de se charger de la vaisselle, dans une ambiance de calme avant la tempête.

Tosh avait été envoyée se reposer dans le salon et Ianto lui tenait compagnie en lui jouant un air de piano. L'oreille de musicien acérée de Jack entendait que ses gestes étaient beaucoup moins assurés qu'à l'ordinaire. Il sourit, attendri.

-Toi, je ne sais pas, mais moi, je sais comment la distraire, affirma Owen en adoptant un air coquin.

-Sérieux ? Ricana Jack. En plein ouragan ?!

-Tu n'as jamais fait l'amour dans une ambiance « fin du monde » ? Avec le vent qui secoue la pièce et la pluie en fond sonore ? Franchement, c'est super cool. Tout à coup, tu n'as plus peur du tout, tu te mets même à te sentir... puissant.

Jack rit à nouveau.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas du tout de toi !

-A ton avis, quels sont les risques qu'on ait des dégâts ? Demanda Owen en reprenant son sérieux.

-On en aura, ne serait-ce qu'au niveau de la toiture. Peut-être que les combles vont aussi en prendre un coup mais on s'en fout. On ne devrait pas se retrouver au cœur de la tempête. Le pire va passer au moins à une dizaine de kilomètres de nous. Mais si vraiment ça commence à devenir violent, si tu sens qu'il y a un risque que les murs ne supportent pas le choc, descendez aux sous-sols.

-Aux sous-sols... soupira Owen. Et pour Ianto ?

Jack soupira.

-Il arrive à y aller même si ça le retourne. Normalement, on n'aura pas à aller se mettre à l'abri là-bas. On n'aura pas à bouger de nos chambres.

-Mais s'il le faut, il ira ?

Jack hocha la tête.

-J'y suis allé tout à l'heure. Y déposer des vivres, des couvertures et de quoi faire du feu. C'est juste par mesure de précaution. Je ne lui ai rien dit. Inutile de l'inquiéter d'avantage. Tu devrais faire pareil avec Tosh. Dis-lui que tout va bien, qu'on est bien en sécurité dans nos chambres. Sauf si on est vraiment incroyablement malchanceux, tu n'auras pas menti.

Owen hocha la tête.

-Et toi, qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

-La même chose que toi : l'emmener dans la chambre et détourner son attention !

Ils échangèrent un sourire de connivence.

-On a la situation bien en main, se rassura Owen.

-Comme d'habitude ! Rit Jack.

Une heure plus tard, il était couché bien au chaud au fond de son lit alors que la pluie semblait avoir triplé d'intensité et martelait les vitres dans un fracas permanent. Il tenait Ianto dans ses bras et avait posé la tête du jeune homme contre son torse. Ianto ne disait rien. Il ne voulait pas le montrer mais Jack sentait qu'il avait peur.

Jack changea de position et sans lâcher le jeune homme, il le positionna dos à lui. Tournant la tête, Ianto lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

-Ferme les yeux, lui dit doucement Jack en lui caressant les épaules. Concentre-toi sur moi, tu peux faire ça ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Ianto alors que les mains de Jack descendait le long de ses bras.

-Je détourne ton attention ! Rit Jack. Conseil d'Owen.

-Qu'est ce que... qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? Questionna Ianto d'une petite voix un peu craintive.

-Oh, Ianto... soupira Jack en tournant gentiment la tête du jeune homme pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Rien dont tu n'aurais pas envie. Tu le sais, pas vrai ?

Ianto hocha fermement la tête.

-Je n'ai pas peur que tu me forces, dit-il d'une voix plus assurée. Ne te méprends pas. C'est juste que... eh bien, d'un côté j'ai envie que tu prennes l'initiative de … enfin... de commencer à aller plus loin, tu vois ? Mais d'un autre, j'ai peur. C'est complètement irrationnel, je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal, que je peux avoir toute confiance en toi mais... Il y a cette crainte en moi.

-Elle ne disparaîtra pas, lui dit doucement Jack. C'est une crainte parfaitement normale. C'est la peur de l'inconnu. Comme si tu t'apprêtais à faire un saut à l'élastique. Tu en a envie parce que tu pressens que ça va être exaltant mais en même temps, tu es terrifié par le vide...

-C'est exactement ça ! Ça me soulage tellement que tu comprennes ! Tu comprends toujours tout, dit affectueusement Ianto en frottant sa tête contre l'épaule de Jack.

-Ianto, je comprends parce que je l'ai vécu, affirma Jack dans un sourire attendri. J'ai été vierge moi aussi, tu sais.

-Mais je …

-Ce qu'on t'a fait subir, l'interrompit Jack, eh bien, ça implique que même si stricto sensu, tu n'es plus vierge, dans ta tête, tu l'es encore, tu comprends ? Tu n'as jamais eu l'occasion de sauter le pas et de te rendre compte que finalement, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça, que c'est même plutôt cool. Au contraire, toi, on t'a forcé et ça a été horrible. C'est pour ça qu'il te faut plus de temps. Là, où la plupart des gens ont simplement besoin d'être prêts à faire le grand saut, toi il te faut surmonter les souvenirs horrifiques, te réapproprier ton propre corps, apprivoiser ta crainte de la douleur et ton sentiment d'humiliation... Il n'y a que toi qui peux savoir si tu es prêt. Si ton appréhension est vraiment mêlée d'envie et qu'elle ressemble juste à la crainte de l'inconnu alors, je pense que tu l'es. Mais si tu ressens du dégoût, une impression d'être obligé à le faire ou si des souvenirs désagréables te reviennent, alors marche arrière toute. Et ce n'est absolument pas un problème. Je te tiendrai dans mes bras jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes. Et si tu ne réussis pas à dormir parce que tu es trop inquiet, alors je te câlinerai et je te rassurerai toute la nuit. Tout va bien... souffla Jack.

-Je t'aime, dit Ianto. Et j'ai très, très envie. La tête me tourne un peu. J'ai envie... j'ai besoin d'être plus proche de toi.

-D'accord, mon amour. On va faire comme ça, dit doucement Jack. Je vais te dire clairement ce que je vais faire et si tu n'as pas envie ou que tu as trop peur, tu m'arrêtes tout de suite. On est bien d'accord ?

-Oui, souffla Ianto.

-Et toi, bien sûr, tu as le droit de faire tout ce que tu veux. Tu n'as pas à demander la permission ou à hésiter. Si jamais un jour, tu fais quelque chose qui me déplaît, eh bien, je vais tout simplement te le dire, gentiment et calmement, sans que ce soit un problème. Mais je doute fort que ça arrive. Et la réciproque est valable, évidemment. Toujours partant ?

Ianto hocha la tête.

-D'accord. Je vais t'enlever ton tee-shirt, pour pouvoir te caresser et t'embrasser sur le torse. Comme ça, dit Jack en joignant le geste à la parole. Tu sais que pour les hommes, les tétons sont aussi des zones érogènes ? On va voir si tu es sensible à cet endroit.

Avec le pouce et l'indexe, il taquina un des petits boutons de chair. Ianto se tortilla légèrement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es beau... souffla Jack en parcourant ses côtes et son ventre de caresses. Ça fait des mois que je rêve de ça.

Il embrassa longuement son torse et son ventre, retraçant ses cicatrices avec ses lèvres et sa langue, n'en ignorant aucune, même celles que Ianto trouvait hideuses. Cette manière qu'il avait de le cajoler en lui chuchotant qu'il était beau... Personne ne pourrait jamais l'aimer aussi entièrement et complètement, Ianto en était persuadé. Jack lui faisait tellement de bien... Il n'avait presque plus peur du tout. Sa tête était pleine de Jack, il avait l'impression de flotter.

Jack remonta lentement pour aller retrouver sa bouche pendant que ses mains continuaient à le découvrir. Ianto répondit à son baiser avec une telle fièvre que Jack sut tout de suite qu'il allait bien et qu'il aimait ça.

Il quitta sa bouche pour embrasser son cou et ses épaules tandis que ses mains rejoignaient les flancs du jeune homme pour commencer à descendre doucement.

Ianto sursauta un peu quand elles touchèrent le haut de son pantalon.

-Je peux te l'enlever ? Chuchota Jack. Tu es pas obligé.

Ianto plongea son regard voilé par le désir dans celui de Jack et hocha silencieusement la tête.

-Comment tu te sens ? Lui demanda l'endalien tandis qu'il faisait doucement glisser le vêtement. Parle-moi.

-En feu, souffla Ianto.

Jack sourit.

-C'est un feu agréable ?

-Ou...oui, souffla Ianto alors que Jack remontait lentement, caressant la peau désormais nue de ses jambes.

Jack recommença à l'embrasser et ils se perdirent dans un baiser embrasé.

-Je... je... j'ai envie de... quelque chose, haleta finalement Ianto. Ça devient presque douloureux...

-Je sais, moi aussi, lui sourit Jack. Ça te va si j'enlève mon pantalon ? Juste mon pantalon.

Ianto hocha la tête.

-Si tu es d'accord, reprit l'endalien, je vais me mettre au-dessus de toi et me frotter contre toi. Ça soulagera cette « envie » qu'on a. C'est ok ? N'aie pas peur.

Nouvelle hochement de tête approbatif.

Tout en le caressant tendrement, Jack se glissa au dessus de lui en s'appuyant sur ses poignets. Doucement, il opéra un mouvement de balancier et leurs entrejambes entrèrent en contact, à travers la barrière de tissus de leurs sous-vêtements. Ianto enserra le bras de Jack d'une poigne de fer. Il avait fermé les yeux.

-Ne t'arrête pas, souffla-t-il. Oh, s'il te plaît...

Jack s'exécuta dans un sourire. La vision du visage de Ianto, perdu au milieu de son plaisir était sûrement plus excitante pour lui que le contact de leurs érections. Bon sang, il était si beau !

-Jouis pour moi, lui chuchota Jack en se penchant vers son oreille.

Le corps de Ianto se cambra et, un peu éperdu, il ouvrit de grands yeux, montrant à Jack son regard affichant une jouissance pure qui laissa peu à peu la place à une sorte d'étonnement béat. Il était tellement adorable...

Jack le rejoignit bien vite en se libérant dans un long râle de plaisir. Puis, il se laissa tomber aux côtés de Ianto et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui.

-Tu l'as fait ! lui chuchota-t-il. Bravo...

-On l'a fait, le corrigea Ianto. C'est grâce à toi, grâce à toi... C'était si merveilleusement bon ! Oh bon sang, Jack ! Merci !

-Merci à toi ! Sourit Jack. Ta confiance m'honore tellement... Merci de m'avoir offert ce moment.

-J'ai tout oublié, tout, dit Ianto. Il n'y avait plus que toi... Ta bouche, tes mains, … Tu me faisais tellement de bien... Est-ce que c'est toujours aussi doux ? Demanda-t-il un peu naïvement.

-Si tu le veux, oui, répondit Jack, plus touché qu'il n'aurait su le dire par ce Ianto quasiment nu qui haletait un peu contre lui et s'émerveillait qu'on puisse lui manifester un peu de tendresse...

-Tu pourrais... tu pourrais enlever ton tee-shirt aussi ? Demanda très timidement Ianto. C'est juste que... j'ai très envie de te voir.

Jack lui sourit et fit passer son tee-shirt par dessus sa tête en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire.

Ianto avança une main hésitante vers lui et Jack l'encouragea d'un sourire. Timidement, Ianto le toucha, glissa ses mains sur ses épaules, puis son torse et ses flancs.

-Tu es... tu es absolument magnifique, souffla-t-il alors qu'il donnait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir détacher son regard de Jack. Ta peau... tu es tellement doux.

-Toi aussi. J'ai l'impression que mes doigts me picotent tellement j'aime te toucher comme ça. Tu es bien? Demanda Jack, qui avait repris lui aussi des caresses sur le torse de son amant.

-Fabuleusement bien ! Je me souviendrai de cette soirée toute ma vie !

La tempête, qu'ils avaient complètement oubliée, semblait déjà décroître. Les mugissements du vent paraissaient moins agressifs. Ils n'auraient pas à descendre aux sous-sol, réussite sur toute la ligne, se félicita Jack. Tout en embrassant Ianto dans les cheveux, il se sourit à lui-même.

**o()o()o()o**

Ianto et Jack marchaient dans San Quito, une ville située à une quarantaine de kilomètres de Torchwood. Ils s'y ravitaillaient en tout ce qui ne se trouvait pas à Neuchaten, le petit village voisin du manoir. Les deux hommes étaient lancés dans une discussion passionnée sur les mérites d'un écrivain finchois qu'ils lisaient tous les deux, chacun défendant son livre favori avec conviction.

-Tu plaisantes ! Riait Jack. Il n'a pas du tout sombré dans la facilité ! Il faut absolument que tu le relises, tu es passé complètement à côté ! Pour moi, c'est juste du génie pur !

-Du génie, du génie... ! Le taquina Ianto. Sérieusement, Jack, tu...

Un « Ianto Jones ! » crié dans la rue le stoppa net.

Ianto se retourna et se figea de terreur.

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda précipitamment Jack.

Mais Ianto n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, bedonnant et l'air extrêmement peu avenant, avançait vers eux, dévisageant Ianto avec un air à la fois possessif et méprisant qui déplut souverainement à Jack.

Il se mit à parler à Ianto dans un germalien trop rapide pour que Jack comprenne. Mais il comprit par contre très bien que la discussion était tout sauf cordiale.

_-Alors voici ton nouveau maître, _dit l'homme à Ianto.

Ianto se contenta de le dévisager sans répondre. Jack était beaucoup de choses : son ami, son amour, son amant, celui qui lui avait offert liberté, compréhension, réconfort et qui l'entourait d'une merveilleuse tendresse. Son sauveur en quelque sorte. Mais certainement pas son maître. Mais ça ne regardait pas ce vieux connard borné qui était entrain de les toiser de haut en bas.

-_Apparemment, il n'a pas fait de miracle avec toi. Qu'est ce qu'on fait quand on rencontre un de ses supérieurs, capitaine Jones ?_

_-Vous n'êtes plus mon supérieur, _lâcha Ianto_._

_-Tu n'as toujours été qu'un sale petit insolent. Ils n'ont vraiment rien fait correctement au manoir Torchwood !_

Ianto sursauta. Jamais cet homme, aux ordres desquels il avait été pendant plus de 4 ans, n'avait fait la moindre allusion à cet endroit.

-_Il paraît qu'ils t'y ont renvoyé, _poursuivit l'homme avec un sourire mauvais._ Le hasard fait bien les choses parfois. Profite bien des objets que tu côtoies là-bas, plus jamais tu ne verras rien d'aussi beau dans ta misérable vie. _

_-Ils vont repartir d'où ils viennent et c'est tant mieux._

_-Ça te réjouit, vaut-rien ?! _S'écria le général germalien_. Honte sur toi ! Tu sais ce que ce manoir devait être ? Un musée à la gloire de notre pays et des sinables ! Et toi, tu es là, à aider nos ennemis à prendre tout ce que les tiens avaient mis tant de soin à accumuler. Traître ! Un homme bien se serait pendu à ta place ! Et ne me sort pas de l'excuse des travaux forcés !_

_-Je n'en parlerais pas. Parce que je suis un homme libre. Ils m'ont accordé la liberté et je suis resté pour les aider de mon plein grès ! _Lui cracha Ianto en pleine face avant de se retourner et de s'éloigner.

Jack le suivit. Ianto tremblait de tous ses membres.

-Ne me prend pas dans tes bras, pas devant lui ! siffla Ianto.

Jack vit dans ses yeux qu'il crevait de peur.

-Viens, on rentre, décida-t-il en l'attrapant par le bras et en pressant le pas.

Ce n'est que lorsque le véhicule que conduisait Jack se fut éloigné de la ville que Ianto se décrispa.

-Désolé, désolé, Jack, souffla-t-il.

Jack détacha une de ses mains du volant pour attraper l'une de celles de Ianto.

-Tout va bien, le rassura-t-il. On sera bientôt au manoir...

Puis il secoua la tête.

-Comme si ça pouvait te rassurer d'être dans cet endroit ! soupira-t-il.

-Je ne voulais pas te repousser tout à l'heure mais...

-Tu avais peur de ce type et de ce qu'il pourrait te faire si on te voit dans les bras d'un homme, qui en plus est un endalien. J'ai tout de suite compris, Ianto. Je ne t'en veux pas le moins du monde.

-Je n'ai pas peur pour moi, Jack, mais pour toi.

En le regardant dans le rétroviseur intérieur, Jack lui caressa la joue.

-Tu es adorable... Mais je suis endalien, je ne risque absolument rien, tu le sais bien.

Ianto hocha la tête.

-J'ai peur, c'est tout, expliqua-t-il. Ce n'est absolument pas rationnel. Si on ne te faisait du mal à cause de moi, je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

Les yeux de Jack se firent graves.

Dès qu'ils eurent franchis les portes du manoir, enfin totalement à l'abri des regards hostiles, Ianto attrapa Jack dans une étreinte farouche.

-Tout va bien, tout va bien, le rassura Jack en lui caressant les cheveux.

Tosh et Owen qui étaient venus à leur rencontre, les regardaient avec inquiétude, étonnés de la fougue de Ianto qui, d'ordinaire, ne manifestait jamais aucun geste de tendresse envers Jack en leur présence.

Tosh se précipita sur Ianto dès qu'il se détacha de Jack et l'attrapa dans ses bras.

Owen et Jack échangèrent un regard mi-surpris, mi-attendri.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le salon où ils avaient l'habitude de passer leurs soirées. Jack et Ianto prirent place dans le même divan et Ianto saisit la main de Jack dans la sienne.

-Est-ce que vous allez bien ? S'inquiéta Owen.

-On a rencontré un sale type en ville, expliqua Jack. Je n'ai rien compris de ce qu'il a dit à Ianto mais ça n'avait vraiment pas l'air très gentil.

-Ça ne l'était pas, dit doucement Ianto. Il a dit qu'ils n'ont pas fait du bon boulot avec moi ici, expliqua-t-il en désignant la cave du doigt.

Jack sursauta comme si on l'avait brûlé, Owen serra les poings et Tosh mit sa main devant sa bouche en une expression horrifiée.

-J'ai été pendant plus de 4 ans à son service, dit Ianto. C'était lui le général dont j'étais un des stratèges. Jamais il n'a mentionné cet endroit, jamais. Je pensais qu'il ne savait pas. Il m'a toujours traité comme si j'étais un insupportable ado récalcitrant mais il n'a jamais mentionné qu'il savait que j'ai été torturé avant d'arriver sous ses ordres. Et il a dit... Il a dit que les sinables avaient prévu de faire de cet endroit un musée. Un musée ! Un temple de la culture entouré des cadavres de ceux qui ont osé leur résister ! Ça me rend malade.

Jack passa un bras autour de ses épaules et Ianto ne se dégagea pas.

-On les a vaincu, Ianto. Ils n'en feront jamais rien.

Ianto lui sourit.

-C'est vrai.

Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Jack et ferma les yeux.

-Je suis si bien avec vous... souffla-t-il.

Les trois autres échangèrent des regards émus.

**o()o()o()o**

Le soir, Jack, qui avait dégoté un tourne disque dans les combles et l'avait rafistolé lui-même, leur passa quelques disques germaliens.

-Je connais cette chanson ! s'exclama soudain Ianto.

Une femme à la jolie voix vibrante chantait seule sur une douce mélodie, comme celles des boites à musiques, puis un puissant orchestre la rejoignait.

Les lèvres de Ianto bougèrent toutes seules et il sourit.

-C'est Anya, dit-il.

-La chanteuse ? Demanda Tosh.

-Non. Cette chanson est celle d'un dessin animé. Je l'adorais quand j'étais petit. Il reprend une sorte de légende germalienne. Celle d'une princesse qui aurait été perdue et se serait retrouvée dans un orphelinat. Quand elle en sort, ignorant qui elle est, elle décide de prendre son destin en main. Elle est impétueuse et aventurière. Je m'identifiais à elle. Tu peux la repasser, Jack ?

-Bien sûr, sourit celui-ci.

Il remit la chanson et vint se planter devant Ianto, la main tendue.

Le jeune homme le dévisagea, perplexe.

-Danse avec moi, lui dit Jack dans un sourire.

-Moi ? Mais...

Ignorant ses protestations, Jack saisit sa main et le tira à lui.

-Je te guide.

Dans les bras de Jack, Ianto croisa les regards attendris de Tosh et Owen. Un tour et l'autre couple s'était levé et dansait à quelques mètres d'eux.

-Il n'y a aucune différence entre nous, tu vois, lui chuchota Jack à l'oreille.

Ianto accrocha son regard au sien tandis qu'ils tournaient lentement sur eux-même, une main de Jack dans son dos et l'autre repliée sur son épaule. Timidement, le jeune homme entourant la taille de l'endalien de ses bras.

_Et en moi un écho comme une braise sous la cendre_

_Un murmure à mi-mot que mon cœur veut comprendre_

_Une ancienne ritournelle, loin du froid de décembre..._

Jack lui sourit. Le temps parut flotter un instant. Puis la chanson s'arrêta. Owen abandonna Tosh le temps de mettre un autre disque et le couple reprit sa danse. Jack sourit à nouveau et entraîna Ianto dans une autre valse...

-Une princesse, hein ? Lui dit-il plus tard alors qu'ils venaient de se coucher.

-Cette chanson là était ma préférée, sourit Ianto. Mais je ne me suis rappelé d'une autre moins mélancolique.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle dit ?

-Je te la chante si tu promets que tu ne te moques pas.

Jack promit, la main sur le cœur et Ianto rit.

-_Au bout du chemin / On me tendra la main / Il me semble que ma vie change / Je serai choyé / Protégé, désiré / Comme ce rêve me semble étrange / Oui, et pourtant je l'entreprends /Ce beau voyage dans le temps, _chanta Ianto. Tu comprends ? Demanda-t-il.

-Pas tout.

Ianto répéta les paroles dans la langue de Jack.

-Tu ne trouves pas que la coïncidence est frappante ?

-Si, sourit Jack.

-Je n'ai pas vu ce dessin animé depuis tant d'années... Mais il me semble qu'il finit bien. Et elle danse dedans, ça je m'en souviens. Et moi, j'ai dansé ce soir pour la première fois.

-Tu es souple, sourit Jack. Tu ne marches pas sur les pieds et tu sens bon. Tous les ingrédients pour faire un excellent danseur.

Ianto rit.

-On part dans une semaine, lâcha soudain Jack.

-Quoi ?! Mais...

-Tes papiers sont prêts, plus rien ne nous retient. Tu as peur ici et je ne le supporte plus. Ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Et Tosh a besoin d'aller à l'hôpital pour faire des examens de contrôle et je refuse qu'elle fasse ça ici. On va tout mettre en ordre et on se tire. On a largement tout débroussaillé. Ils pourront rendre la grande majorité des œuvres avec les listes qu'on a établit. Ils ramèneront le reste en territoire allié et des employés de musées se chargeront de ce qu'on a pas pu identifier. L'université va reprendre un fonctionnement normal après l'été et je veux être là.

-C'est le voyage dans le temps qui commence, dit simplement Ianto.

-Tu te sens prêt ?

Ianto eut un farouche hochement de tête.

-Viens, dit Jack en lui ouvrant les bras.

Ianto s'y blottit sans hésiter.

**o()o()o()o**

Le jour du départ, Ianto faisait un dernier tour dans le parc qui aurait pu être son tombeau.

-Ianto ? l'appela Jack en s'approchant. La voiture est là.

Un soldat venait les chercher pour les conduire à la gare. Le voyage s'annonçait long. Ils devaient traverser toute la Germalie et la Sardaigna ainsi qu'une partie de la Finche avant de pouvoir poser le pied en territoire endalien.

La main sur la poche de sa veste, Ianto y serrait les passeports établis à son nom. Jack en possédait une copie mais Ianto ne supportait pas de les quitter des yeux. L'angoisse que les autres partent et que lui ne puisse pas les suivre ne le quittait pas depuis une semaine.

Dans son dos, Jack l'enlaça. Il décrocha gentiment la main que Ianto avait crispée sur sa poche poitrine pour la prendre dans la sienne.

-Tout ira bien, le rassura-t-il. Viens avec moi.

Ianto obéit.

Et dans les trois pays qu'ils traversèrent, personne ne se donna la peine de contrôler leurs papiers.

.

.

. 

**Vous avez reconnu les chansons citées ? **

**A l'origine, l'épilogue faisait partie de ce chapitre mais hier, j'ai ajouté un passage assez long et du coup, ça faisait vraiment trop de texte d'un coup. C'est pour ça que je l'ai séparé et je le publierai demain (si vous êtes sages!). **

**Un commentaire, une question, une petite trace de votre passage ? J'attends de vos nouvelles ! A demain !**


	6. Epilogue

_**Après la guerre - Epilogue**_

**Résumé** : Alors que son pays et ses alliés ont enfin réussi à repousser et à vaincre leur envahisseur, Jack Harkness est envoyé en ex-territoire ennemi pour une mission d'envergure. Il y fait la connaissance de Ianto, jeune capitaine de l'armée ennemie qu'on place sous ses ordres. Pour Jack, « ennemi » ça n'a jamais voulu dire grand chose de toute façon... UA. JH/IJ, OH/TS.

**Disclamer** : Je peux vous assurer que les personnages de Torchwood ne m'appartiennent pas. Sinon, ils auraient été INFINIMENT mieux traités. Merci encore, hein, Russell T. Davies...

**Pairing** : Jack Harkness et Ianto Jones

**Rating** : M

**Publié le :**** 29 août 2013**

.

.

.

.

.  
.

Un coude derrière la tête, nonchalamment adossé à la porte en bois qu'il venait d'ouvrir après y avoir frappé, Ianto contempla un instant le discret anneau en platine qu'il portait à l'annulaire droit, en ce qui était presque devenu un tic chez lui. Sauf qu'il avait parfaitement conscience de le faire et qu'il continuait parce qu'il aimait ça. Puis, il reporta son attention sur l'homme qui se trouvait dans la pièce, assis derrière un volumineux bureau et tellement absorbé par sa lecture qu'il n'avait même pas levé la tête à son entrée.

-Franchement, combien d'entre vous vont venir me redemander le sujet de cette maudite dissertation ? Lâcha Jack, les yeux toujours baissés. Je vous jure que la prochaine fois je vous ferai tout noter dans vos petits agendas, vu qu'apparemment il faut recourir à des méthodes d'école primaire...

-C'est 8 pages sur le sujet suivant : « ô combien la voix du prof est sexy, surtout quand il râle », c'est bien cela, monsieur ? Dit une voix rieuse.

-Ianto ! S'exclama Jack se levant d'un bond pour rejoindre le jeune homme.

Ianto ferma la porte d'un coup de pied et gratifia Jack d'un baiser des plus passionnés.

-Bonjour, lui sourit-il quand il le relâcha.

-Re, corrigea Jack. Je t'ai dis bonjour ce matin avant de partir mais tu n'as pas daigné ouvrir un œil ou me répondre, le taquina-t-il.

-Pardonnez-moi, mon cher ! rit Ianto. J'ai fais des sandwichs. Tu déjeunes avec moi ?

-Évidemment. Et l'hôpital ?

-Bof, je leur ai dis que je revenais à 2 heures.

Jack rit.

Après son arrivée en Endalie, Ianto avait entrepris des études de médecine. Il voulait ouvrir un cabinet et il y avait assez de place chez eux pour qu'il puisse le faire directement à la maison. Il était si brillant et si charismatique que l'équipe de l'hôpital où il faisait actuellement un stage lui mangeait dans la main, comme partout où il passait. Jack était encore émerveillé de voir l'homme heureux, souriant et épanoui que Ianto était devenu. C'est à travers les yeux de cet homme qu'il avait appris à aimer son propre pays.

Tout en mangeant, ils se baladèrent dans les allées fleuries qui bordaient l'université. La quasi-totalité des étudiantes qu'ils croisaient, et aussi pas mal d'étudiants, se retournaient sur leur passage. Jack s'en amusait beaucoup et Ianto paraissait à peine s'en rendre compte. Il était admiré et désiré partout où il passait ( bien que Jack avait aussi largement droit à son lot de regards flatteurs) mais Ianto n'avait d'yeux que pour lui.

-Ça a toujours été comme ça et ça le sera toujours, lui avait-il affirmé un jour.

Jack le croyait sans mal. A ses yeux aussi, personne n'arrivait à la cheville de Ianto. C'est peut-être aussi pour ça qu'on les dévisageait, leur enviant leur insolent bonheur, leur amour indestructible.

Ils s'étaient mariés à peine un an après leur arrivé en Endalie, avec Owen, Tosh et leur petite Clara pour seuls témoins. La petite famille ne vivait plus chez Jack mais ils avaient leur chez eux à quelques centaines de mètres.

Jack se souvenait souvent de la promesse qu'il avait faite à Ianto, celle qu'il aurait une vie heureuse, une vie normale. Il se félicitait souvent de l'avoir tenue en tout point. Ianto faisait des études et, bien sûr, il était brillant. Owen disait toujours qu'il serait un médecin absolument excellent. Ils s'étaient mariés parce qu'ils s'aimaient mais aussi pour que Ianto puisse facilement obtenir la nationalité endalienne et que Jack puisse se débarrasser définitivement de la crainte insidieuse qu'un jour on vienne le lui prendre. En se mariant, Ianto avait abandonné le nom de famille qu'on lui avait attribué à son arrivée à l'orphelinat pour prendre celui de Jack, « enfin un nom que je serai fier de porter » avait-il dit.

Et ils faisaient l'amour. Sans tabou, ni aucun problème.

Ce soir là, Ianto le poussa dans leur lit à peine cinq minutes après qu'il eut mis le pied chez eux.

-Il fait de l'orage, ça me met d'humeur coquine !

-Je sais ! rit Jack. Comment tu fais pour sentir toujours aussi bon ? J'ai tellement envie de toi !

Ianto le débarrassa de son tee-shirt et embrassa, comme il le faisait souvent, la cicatrice que Jack avait à l'épaule, résultat de la balle qui l'avait traversé jadis. Puis, il embrassa la deuxième sur son flanc. Puis la troisième...

Jack était bruyant quand il faisait l'amour, à l'inverse de Ianto, qui n'émettait presque jamais un son. Mais quand, après d'infinies préparations et avec une immense douceur, Jack s'immisçait en lui, Ianto lui souriait toujours. Jack aurait voulu capturer le sourire si particulier de ces instants-là pour le mettre en bouteille.

La première fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour comme ça, Ianto avait pleuré. Pas parce qu'il avait mal mais au contraire parce que Jack l'avait tellement préparé longtemps et avec tant de précautions que la douleur était presque infime par rapport à ce qu'il s'était attendu à endurer.

Pendant longtemps, Jack n'avait pas voulu entendre parler de le pénétrer. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter la perspective de lui causer la moindre douleur. Ianto avait insisté. Il voulait que rien ne vienne s'immiscer entre eux, et surtout pas le souvenir d'un monstre sans visage qui l'avait un jour traîné plus bas qu'à terre. Il voulait appartenir à Jack de toutes les manières, comme Jack lui appartenait.

Jack était venu en lui en le regardant dans les yeux et en lui chuchotant qu'il l'aimait. On n'aurait pas pu faire plus différent de _l'autre_. Ianto n'y pensait plus maintenant. Il était parfaitement à l'aise avec son corps, totalement en phase avec ses désirs et ceux de Jack.

Jack lui avait un jour dit : « on fera l'amour quand tu voudras et comme tu voudras ». C'est exactement ce qu'ils faisaient. Et ce qui rendait cela si génial, c'est que c'était aussi quand Jack voulait et comme il voulait.

Alors qu'ils étaient encore étendus dans leur plus simple appareil, ricanant au milieu d'un câlin post-coïtal, le téléphone de Jack sonna.

-Harkness ? ! dit une voix que Jack n'avait pas entendu depuis si longtemps qu'il mit un temps avant de la reconnaître. Il s'est passé un truc et j'ai besoin de vos talents. Ramenez-vous avec votre clique !

-On n'est plus en guerre et le pays n'est plus occupé, qu'est ce que vous me chantez ? Avait rétorqué Jack sous le regard étonné de Ianto.

-Qu'importe ! Faites ce que vous faites le mieux ! Venez enquêter sur des trucs bizarres !

Une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux de Jack, Ianto la vit très bien.

-Ça te dit ? Lui demanda Jack. Partir en campagne avec la cellule secrète de l'étrange ?

-Je te suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde, sourit Ianto.

-Mets ton pantalon alors !

Bien vite, dans la presse, un duo de détectives, souvent aidé d'un légiste et d'une informaticienne, devint légendaire. Quand il se passait quelque chose de bizarre ou d'inexpliqué, des lieux hantés aux morts incongrues, on les appelait. Et tout le monde parlait de leur alchimie, de leur charisme extraordinaire et de cette capacité qu'ils avaient à communiquer sans avoir besoin de mot.

Quarante ans après, lorsque ce fameux duo publia un recueil de récit de leurs aventures, ils l'intitulèrent simplement « Torchwood ».

FIN

.

.

. 

**Merci de m'avoir lue ! Il n'appartient plus qu'à vous maintenant de faire encore vivre un peu cette histoire. Que ce soit aujourd'hui ou dans deux ans, et que ce soit pour laisser une petite trace de votre passage ou me développer une critique en deux parties - deux sous-parties, vos messages seront toujours les bienvenus ! **

**J'ai du mal à quitter cette histoire pour vous dire la vérité et je réfléchis à une suite (bon, j'ai même commencé à l'écrire mais j'ignore si ça donnera quelque chose). A votre avis, je le fais ou pas ? Et si vous avez des suggestions, elles sont largement les bienvenues !**

**A la prochaine !**


End file.
